Wishing upon a star
by AquaAmaryllis
Summary: The war devastated everything, only a small number of survivors remain. Lucy Heartfilia, former member of Fairy Tail is one of them. Still mourning the loss of her beloved friends, living on the run of those who wants her dead. It only took an instant, a desperate girl, a star and a wish, to change everything that was supposed to be set in stone. Time!Traveling!Lucy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear readers, I have been working on this story for a bit more than a year now and just started re-reading some of the older chapters and while it's not as bad as some of my other works (my poor, poor eyes) I decided to edit the first few chapters which are logically the worst so if you notice minor changes it's quite normal. Enjoy~! (11/06/2020)_

_Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy tail or it's character._

_Warning : A bit of swearing and a surprisingly attentive Natsu!_

* * *

Lucy quietly chuckles to herself seeing Natsu being beaten up by those girls. The feelings of nostalgia and sadness she had felt when first seeing him were long forgotten only leaving place to amusement. She sent one last disgusted glance to the fake salamander's retreating form before approaching Natsu and Happy.

"Who was that guy?" Natsu rubs his abused head with a small groan, lips pursed slightly as he looks at his furry best friend. "A real freak. Thanks for helping me out." Both turn around to stare at the smiling girl in confusion, big brown doe-like eyes meet Natsu's and her smile widens even more.

_(What a weirdo)_

"That guy had a love charm on his rings, making me and all those other girls adore that jerk. You two broke the charm by barging in when you did." She hears Natsu's stomach grumbling as she helps him up from his spot on the cold hard ground. He blinks owlishly at the surprising amount of strength in her arms.

"Do you want to have lunch? My treat." Natsu Dragneel is a lot of thing, someone who refuses free food is not one of them, so she takes them to a small but cosy restaurant that smells absolutely mouth-watering much to his delight.

"You two aren't from here are you? What are you doing in Hargeon?" She ask them as they both are stuffing their mouth like two starving man, or cat she supposes.

"We are searching for Igneel, we came in town because we heard a rumor that salamander was coming to this town." He says still devouring his food. If she didn't know better, she would think they spent days starving themselves.

"Igneel? As in the dragon?"They both choke on their food and stare at her with big eyes full of questions. She certainly got their attention now, then again maybe she should have been less…harsh in her choice of words.

"Do you know anything about Igneel?!" He ask impatiently, grabbing her wrist hastily without noticing. "I read about him once, not much was known except for the fact that he was the fire dragon king and that he was one of the dragons who lived in peace with human ages ago… He's kind of a myth." Of course there wasn't a book with that much knowledge, but it did a good job at catching his interest.

"A myth? He's real okay, not some stupid myth." He glares and Lucy can't help the soft smile that spreads on her lips, he's so eager like always. "I believe you." She says simply, calming the boy instantly. She's really weird, but not the bad kind so he guesses she's fine.

What's her name again?

"But wait how do you know all this?" Happy munching on his fish asks her, a bit suspicious at the blonde. "I told you, I read a lot." Then she spots a clock on the wall the closest to them and twirls a strand of hair absentmindedly. "Well I better get going, I'll see you guys around." She drops the money on the table before jumping out of their booth a duffle bag in hand.

They both snap out of their daze seeing her walk out of the restaurant like it was nothing. "Wait! We don't even know your name!" She freeze before slowly turning around with a small, almost nostalgic smile on her lips.

"It's Lucy, just call me Lucy."

And that's how the pink-haired dragon slayer spent the rest of the day searching for the strange girl with the soft smiles. After all, any clue on Igneel's whereabouts was important. Then he got sidetracked by some rumors about a fairy tail member wrecking havoc. No matter who this guy he was gonna pay for dirtying the Fairy Tail guild's reputation.

It didn't took him long to crash on the boat with Happy's help. He only then realize where he was, on a boat, a moving one. His face turned green and he fell on the floor ready to puke his lunch. He heard some laughs and being called lame by some random thugs -he'll show them!

He tried to get up but his stomach brought him back to the ground. He then heard a bell-like giggle from behind him, warm brown eyes seem to captivate him before being brought back to reality by a flash of blue.

The next thing he knows he is in the air held by Happy and see the boat crashing on dry land, taken by a big -enormous actually!- wave. His eyes widens and Happy quickly flies him down to see the damages. He is surprised to see the port almost intact, the boat? Not so much, it's practically a pile of wrecked wood mixed in with a few thugs now.

Water then levitates out of the ocean like some wort of whip, nearly hitting them before swirling around something no, someone. Her blond hair is flying everywhere around her wildly and he's briefly reminded of a tornado. There's a blue glowing tattoo on her collarbone that Natsu swears wasn't there earlier. (Some say he's a knucklehead that can't notice shit, he prefers to think of himself as someone who sees what he wants to see only.)

She also seems to have changed, instead of the plain white shirt and black shorts she was wearing earlier, she has on a purple dress with a slit revealing her smooth leg that seems unfit for combat.

Narrowed eyes glaring at the fake Salamander, she raised her right hand up, the water following the movement to attack the man and his minions. Hit by the full force of the current, they all seemed to pass out before the water returned to the sea and her tattoo(?) disappeared.

"Whoa…Natsu! Natsu, did you see?!" Happy jumps a few times with shinning eyes and mouth agape. "She was like 'bam!' and then 'woosh!' why is she so much cooler then you?!" Too impressed to take offense in his traitor of a best friend's words, Natsu instead jumps in front of the girl with a wide grin.

"That was awesome, do it again!" Footsteps were then heard followed by shouts, just to be sure of her little stunt, Lucy grabs some undamaged rope from the wreckage to tie up the bandits. As the noise got louder, they all turned around to see some heavily armed soldiers coming their way. "I would...But we got to go!" She took his hand and Happy's paw before running away, dragging them with her.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" She laughed loudly, hair all messed up from the earlier fight (come to think of it it was a bit too one sided to be a fight in Natsu's opinion) and with her dress crooked and dirty.

She looked completely ridiculous and happy, Natsu thought this certain freedom in her suited her perfectly. He grinned back and they started running side by side, laughing like two fools under the midnight sky.

"So that means that you're joining Fairy Tail?" Happy asked flying at their side. "Do you want me to?" She asked staring directly in Natsu's onyx eyes, seriousness coating her word.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed, high-fiving a flying Happy when he saw a few soldiers tripping over a barrel. Like screwing with the council was some sort of game, the motion was so…him that Lucy threw her head back in a laugh.

"Then let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

_(Edited on 11/06/2020)_

_Just finished this, pretty proud of myself to be honest. Two chapters in a day is a lot for my usually lazy self, feel free to give your opinion (or call me out on my bullshit)_

_Disclaimer : Who owns Fairy tail? Not me. Everything that is canon belongs to Hiro Mashima~!_

_Warning : Uh... Does fairy tail madness counts? Cause' there's a lot of it in this, and a bit of spoilers I guess? (like really small ones of after the year gap)_

* * *

"We're back!" The guild turns around to see a smiling Natsu, flying Happy and a... blonde girl?

Not the strangest thing they saw walk through those doors, not gonna lie. So most of them ignored the new, admittedly cute, girl that came with their resident idiot. She quickly makes her way through the guild to the bar, walking with familiar ease, almost like she had done it a thousand times, Mirajane curiously watching her.

"So how was Hargeon Natsu? Heard you got in trouble with the council again?" She doesn't mind the way Natsu doesn't waste any time in starting a fight, dragging the rest of the guild in it of course. The blonde even rolls her eyes, much to the model's surprise and amusement.

What a strange girl.

"Hello, are you new?" From behind the bar, Mira greets the girl with her usual smile. She notices how the girl tenses ever so slightly, before her shoulders drop. Yet, the blonde gives her a wide smile making herself at home on a seat directly in front of Mira. Almost like it was meant for her, the white-haired girl perishes the thought with a small shake of her head.

_(It's just a seat)_

"Yeah...I'm Lucy." She held the seat she sat on with both hands, fingers clenched tightly, to restrain herself from jumping over the bar to hug the older girl (well technically older) and never let go. Oh how she had missed the take over girl, from their mornings discussions to her matchmaking tendencies.

"They sure are lively." She absentmindedly comments, looking at the flying chairs and punches.

"You don't seem surprised." The barmaid almost robotically serves the girl a vanilla and strawberry smoothie, not understanding her own actions. "Oh, I'm sorry maybe you don't like-"

"It's my favorite actually." Lucy has a nice smile, she decides. The blonde happily sips on the drink, making small conversation with the girl, trying not to burst out in tears. Yes, a simple thing like a smoothie it would seem, could make her cry at the moment.

Her thoughts are broken by a flying Elfman that comes crashing down on his older sister, almost destroying the bar in the process. "It's kinda fun don't you think?" The white-haired beauty mutters, head spinning while Lucy laughs helping her up.

"Yes. Yes it is."

She somehow manages to avoid a wild naked Gray who almost crashed into her, screaming profanities at Natsu who's swinging his boxers in the air. "Give me back my underwear you jerk!" She laughs wholeheartedly as he turns to her with what he hopes is a seductive smirk. "Excuse me Miss, would you give me your under-..."

"Nice try, but no." She laughs softly putting her hands on his naked muscular chest to push him away. The ice mage's face heating up a bit in embarrassment. She then feels the familiar arms of Loke wrap around her waist and picking her up in the air.

"You idiots, that's not how you treat a lady-!" He was cut off by a random member throwing him a punch, much to his two little admirers horror, Lucy falling on her bum with a laugh. The two girls however soon calmed down, swooning when he said that he'd "fight this battle for them".

_'Oh Loke…'_

They continued to fight around her just as Cana butted in, her cards in hands. ''Cut it out you guys!'' Magic of all sorts started to rise up around them in different forms, and even that felt familiar to her.

''WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!'' The whole guild froze, like the guilty children that they were accused of being.

''Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master.'' Mira's sweet voice broke the silence that had taken a hold of the room. Natsu finally got out of the wreckage, acting all cocky about his 'victory' over the rest of the guild only to be squashed by a huge foot.

The giant then turned to her, eyes critically observing her as she still was on the floor. ''So it seems Natsu brought a new recruit...'' She simply smiled up to him with a small wave. Almost disappointed she hadn't reacted more at his terrifying form, the master shrunk with a small grandfatherly smile.

''Nice to meet ya!'' The small man then jumped on the edge of the second floor, almost tripping in the process. Waving around a bunch of paperwork, Makarov put on what she knew was a fake angry front. "You've done it again, and again you damned brats! Look at all the complaints the council sent me, from destruction of property to public indecency! All you fools do is make the council angry at me!"

Shame seemed to grow in the room, like children getting reprimanded by their parent. (yeah that did seem like a pretty accurate comparaison did it not?)

''However…'' He continued, his supposed anger faded away as the paperwork burst into flames, Natsu gobbing it down. "I say, screw those idiots on the council! Listen up you brats and listen carefully."

"Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It shall take over your being and poor over your soul! If all we do is worry about rules, then our power will never progress. Don't let those idiots on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

Said guild broke into cheers and started partying, god knows that guild knows how to party. Oh how she had missed this, all of it. Lucy of course, ended up getting dragged into the ongoing party (like literally dragged physically with someone else throwing her a bottle of what she was almost sure was tequila)

Trying to get Natsu's, who was currently dancing on one of the undamaged tables, attention, she cupped her mouth to loudly talk (there's no way she was gonna risk coming closer to the table, she would end up trampled by rabid guildmembers)

''Hey Natsu, I'm going to get myself a place to stay!'' He nodded his head at her with a goofy smile, before somehow getting pushed off the table by Gray. "You bastard-!"

Just as she was about to pass the guildhall's doors however, she bumped against a small figure she quickly recognized as a young _(so, so young)_ Romeo. Lucy froze, eyes not leaving the small boy who blinked up at her in confusion. Dark wide eyes with innocence and so much liveliness that it seemed to haunt her.

"Oh sorry for bumping into you Miss!" She forced out a chuckle, noticing that the child barely reached reached her stomach. "Just Lucy is fine, you came to talk with someone?" He nodded, his eyes a little less happy than before, his lips setting into a small frown. "Yeah! I need to speak to the master! Oh, and my name's Romeo by the way!" Behind the courageous front it was quite easy to see that he was nervous.

"He's over there at the bar, and… don't worry okay? Everything will be fine." He blinked up at the pretty blonde lady he had never seen at the guild before curiously, what was she even talking about? Romeo then thought of his father, who hadn't been home for almost a week now, leaving him with a mother that would rather be anywhere else than with her own son. "How do you know that?"

_(Romeo liked to believe himself young, not dumb)_

"Mnh… It's a secret!" She ruffled his already messy hair, with a laugh. "The person you worry so much about is lucky to have such a brave little guy backing him up."

"That's 'cause I'm my father's son!" He proudly stated, chest puffing up slightly. "That you are." Not understanding her words, Romeo simply turned to face the master, who sat on the bar crossed-leg, with a determined expression. She met his eyes from the other side of the guild and gave the old man a smile, he had been looking at them for awhile now she noted.

"Thanks a lot Lucy!" He marched towards the master who gave her a slow nod before giving all of his attention to the six years old. She made her way out of the guild, sending one last look to the angry child that was currently screaming for his father to be searched for.

A few minutes later, she was passed by a crying Romeo who had just ran out of the guild. She stopped walking, not knowing what to do. Lucy knew that she probably wouldn't be able to help the child at the moment and yet seeing him cry definitely pulled at her heartstrings.

As if the energy had been sucked out of him, Romeo's running transformed into a slow walk before stopping completely a few meters away, his clenched fists coming up to wipe his tears away angrily. Just as she was about to screw it all (the plot included) and go comfort the child, a hand gently pulled her back.

Blinking, she met Natsu's eye who shook his head. The fire wizard, slowly walked by the little boy, gently petting his head and as much as she hated to admit it Lucy knew the simple gesture would help Romeo more than her pep talk ever could have.

So with a heavy, slightly overdramatic sigh, she followed him with Happy settling in her arms. Quickly renting a wagon to take them to Mt. Hakobe, the three of them made themselves comfortable, or tried to in Natsu's case. He fell to the ground his face green as soon as they started moving much to the girl's eternal amusement.

She raised him up with Happy's help, but he ultimately couldn't stay upright and fell on the blonde like some sort of invertebrate. Huffing in annoyance under his weight, she somehow managed to shift them in a more comfortable position, with his body laying on the bench with his head on her lap. Quickly finding the position comfortable, he nestled his head on her stomach and loosely wrapped his arms around her.

"Ugh, you still don't have any decency do you?" She asked and yet started to twirl his spiky strands of hair between her fingers, her nails rubbing his scalp gently. The movement actually eased his motion sickness a bit and he groaned quietly. "Like you can talk, you're the one who put me there."

Happy blinked at the two in slight shock, it almost seemed like a second nature for the both of them and neither seemed to have a problem with it. For Natsu it could easily be attributed to his usual weirdness and obliviousness, but Lucy having no problem with it was more surprising since they had known each other for only a few days. So the cat took a deep breath and-

"You likeee him~!"

''Shut it cat!'' There was no heat in her words however, so Happy took that as an invitation to join the two of them. Resting his back half on Lucy's side half on her lap, taking whatever space there was left, his furry head mixed in with Natsu's, surprisingly fluffy, pink hair. The blonde rolled her eyes, plopped her feet on the empty bench in front of them and used her free hand to scratch his ear.

Not even an hour later, the wagon stopped, the driver not being able to take them further because of the weather. Natsu immediately shot up, Happy falling down in the process. ''We stopped moving!''

Lucy quickly put on a big sweater, that was enchanted to keep the body warm, over her jeans. She had learned her lesson last time, Natsu of course had no problem with the cold the lucky bastard. She was then for lack of better words, thrown out of the wagon by an over-excited Natsu.

She wiggled her booth a bit to make sure the small dagger she had put there was still in place and in no danger of cutting her, before making sure all her keys were accounted for.

Over the years she learned star dress and even could do it without changing clothes, which only left her with the disadvantage of not having the celestial weapons, but could also prove to be more… discreet and useful (battling in a bikini was not as easy as it looked, no matter how cute she looked) She also learned a few celestial spells that didn't require keys, an old branch of Celestial spirit magic.

The most commonly used magic was of course the summoning of spirits, but there was actually some offensive, defensive spells and even healing spells that were rarely used anymore. Lucy was only able to master some of them thanks to her ancestor, Anna Heartfilia's diary, something she found in the estate after the guild was disbanded.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Natsu calling for Macao, loudly. Of course, all the noise got them attention from a very big and very smelly vulcan. The huge monkey didn't give Natsu a single glance and instead shamelessly stared at her, more specifically at her breasts that, even underneath the oversized sweater, looked huge.

"Woman!"

Eyebrow twitching, she shook her head when it tried to grab her in his paw. The action actually caused it to stop for a bit, confused that she wasn't screaming, running away or even attacking it. Shrugging it's disproportioned shoulders, it made another movement to grab her and his time she jumped out of the way.

"Oi, monkey! Where's Macao?!" She quickly went to Natsu's side, his fist colliding with the beast's face. "Tell me!" Before he could once again attack the monster, Lucy quickly grabbed his arm and pointed at the peak of the mountain.

"He's probably up there." A tiny little lie never hurt anyone right? Besides it would be easier to fight without the wind blowing so much, not to mention she couldn't let Natsu hurt the thing too much since it was still possessing their guildmate's body.

Not asking too much questions (when did he ever?) he grabbed the girl and used his flammes to propel the both of them up to the highest spot on the mountain, crashing to the ground once they reached the cave. "Ugh, we need to work on our landing."

Not paying attention to her complaining, Natsu began searching the cave for Macao furiously. They were quickly joined by a flying Happy that was being chased by an angry vulcan. "Natsuu!"

"Oi, what are you doing to Happy?!" To no one's surprise, he punched the monkey once again making him back off from the flying cat. "Lucy!" Flying into her awaiting arms, Happy nestled his head into her chest.

"It should be over soon." She absentmindedly told the cat, unknowingly jinxing herself. Hearing her very feminine voice, the vulcan had immediately turned his attention to her with hearts in his beady little eyes. It ran up to them, Happy screeching while she rolled her eyes.

"Don't touch my friends-!" Lucy, didn't let him finish and quickly grabbing one of her keys, she clutched Happy closer while jumping backwards. "Taurus!" Before her friend had the time to make one of his usual perverted comments, he had to fight off the vulcan with his axe.

"So cool!" Both stared in awe at the cow-like creature. "Taurus, don't hurt it up too much! Just enough so that thing can pass out, please!" Grinning, her friend turned around to give her a brief thumbs up before smacking his axe to the ground, easily cracking the ice.

Cornering the vulcan in a corner, Taurus allowed the fire mage to give the creature a final punch, it flew into the wall hard and passed out on impact. "Yeah!" High-fiving Taurus, Natsu cheered. "Looks like we make a good team!"

"Thanks Taurus!" The blonde ran up to them, giving a grateful smile to her spirit. "Mooh! The pleasure was all mine!" He disappeared in a powdery golden light, twirling his axe in an obvious attempt to show off. At the same time, the cloud of dust that had filled the cave slowly dispersed, revealing Macao who groaned painfully.

Lucy winced a bit, the poor man looked pretty beaten up. Then again the only way to get rid of a vulcan was either beating it up or using a very painful ritual that forcibly got rid of the monster. "Macao?!"

"The vulcan must have taken over, those evil body snatchers." Happy explained, helping Lucy lay out the blanket they had brought as supply from their bag. "Natsu! Think you can gently bring him over?"

She ignored the, admittedly, funny sight of Natsu carrying the grown man princess-style and helped to lay the bruised up man down on the blanket. Quickly patching up his injuries (the worse, and by far, being a cracked rib) she tried to ignore the hovering Natsu. "Macao! Don't you die on me, Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!"

"Natsu, I already told you he'd live. Try not to scream, he'll have a killer headache when he wakes up!" Happy instantly saluted her, from his best friend's side. "Yes nurse Lucy!"

"Ugh, Natsu…she's right you're such a pain." A clearly pained Macao groaned, while the pink-haired boy lit up like a kid. "You're okay!" He tried to get up, quickly figuring out it hurt quite a lot and made it hard to breath, Lucy made him lay down with clinical ease. "Don't."

"I'm so pathetic I defeated nineteen of those beasts, but the twentieth got me… I'm so embarrassed to show my face to Romeo." Natsu shook his head wildly at the old man's rather stupid embarrassment. "Come on man! That's still nineteen monsters!"

"Not to mention I know a little boy who'd probably kick your ass, and Natsu's if you don't come back with us." She a bit playfully mentioned watching as his face lit up with what could only be considered pure love and affection at the mention of his son.

"Don't think I've seen you before, I'm Macao." She shook his hand from his still laying position. "Lucy, I'm actually not a member, yet." She told him, adding the last part when Natsu shot her a look.

"I can mend back the rib right now, but it'll still be tender for a while so no heavy missions or sports for at least two weeks." She instructed, small hands settling on where she had located the rib he had damaged. Hands glowed for quite a few seconds, the two guys watching with wide eyes.

"That's so cool!" Happy tried to whisper to his best friend. "Your breathing okay?" She asked Macao who experimentally took a few deep breaths before throwing in a thumbs up. "Perfect."

"Then come on! Romeo's waiting for you!" Natsu excitedly helped him up and their little merry group was on it's way, eager to leave the frozen mountain. They must have looked quite strange now that she thought about it, with the blue cat, pink hair and all. (Then again that's just her favorite idiotic duo)

Thankfully having made it to Magnolia before the sun had fully set down, Lucy wasted no time in spotting Romeo who was sitting on some stairs waiting for his dad. The little boy looked pretty damn depressed, he wiped his tears away, starring at the setting sun with all his might, like it would make his dad come back faster.

Then again, she guessed it did in a way.

"Hey, Romeo!" Natsu called out, the two of them supporting an exhausted Macao. His eyes met the dragon slayer's before setting on his beloved father. Mouth falling open, his eyes quickly filled with tears (the good ones this time)

Less than a second later, the kid was flying, fucking flying into his fathers arms. "DAD! The two of them fell two the floor, and she probably would have reprimanded the older man if not for the absolute relief and love emanating from the father-son pair. Romeo sniffled louder than before, burying his face in the familiar and ever so warm fabric of his father's shirt. "You came back! I'm so sorry dad!"

"I'm the one who's sorry for worrying you son." Almost feeling like she was intruding on the touching scene, she turned towards Natsu who was fondly staring at the scene, remembering his own father. "I can take it! 'Cause I'm a wizard's son, _your_ son!"

"That you are! Next time those bullies pick on you ask them if their fathers can beat up nineteen monsters, 'cause yours can!" She gave Natsu's hand a small squeeze before nudging her head in the guild's direction. He beamed, dragging her away instead, followed by a bouncing Happy.

"Natsu-nii! Happy! Thanks for bringing my daddy back!" Cupping his mouth Romeo called out to them, a smile that looked like it would split his face in half on his lips. Half turning around, Natsu offered him a matching grin unaware of the blonde's pause, her breath hitching. "Sure thing!"

"And thank you too, Lucy-nee!" She slowly let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, waved at the little boy and then-

"Lucy are you crying?!" Natsu's bewildered question was met by a choked giggle from Happy and an offended look from the only girl. "Of course not!"

She sniffled a bit though and Natsu threw his head back in a bright, bright laugh. "I hate you, you-... jackass!" She exclaimed childishly, hitting his arm that he wrapped around her in an effort to annoy her even more.

"How original~!" Twisting in Natsu's grip she threw Happy a dark look paired with her best grimace. Yeah, it felt good to act like a child again, she wasn't gonna lie. "You're just jealous 'cause he called me 'Lucy-nee' faster than he called you 'Natsu-nii' that's all!"

"Now that's not very nice!" He playfully pursed his lips, purposely crushing her against his chest as a form of revenge. Even with her stingy expression, it was quite clear for anyone watching that the girl had no intention of getting out of the makeshift hug.

_(It's so…warm)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Over 4000 words later and I am absolutely exhausted, like my eyes are gonna fall out of their sockets if I stay awake any longer. (18/06/2020)_

_Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy tail._

_Warning : bad language and minor violence._

* * *

"Here you go, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane smiled at her sweetly, magic stamp in hand. Her now newly pressed mark tingled pleasantly on her skin, making Lucy giggle giddily. The pink mark had been stamped between her shoulder blades.

Sentimentality was a thing, so perhaps she could have put it in the same location as before, but the back of her hand was hardly subtle, she had learned that the hard way. Now her mark was hidden under layers of hair and clothes.

Starring at her hand free of ink and of any scars, Lucy smiled.

"Thanks Mira!" She practically skipped over to the bar, having spotted a familiar face. _(please, oh please don't leave-!)_

"Mind if I sit here?" The blonde asked Cana who was sipping on what she liked to call her morning beer. The brunette looked at the preppy girl, doing a once over. Blonde hair that reached a bit over her waist, nice rack and big brown eyes. Cana blinked, the girl was pretty cute.

"Sure, you're the new girl right? I'm Cana." Lucy made herself comfortable on one of the stools, purposely making sure she didn't look too stiff as she slouched her shoulders a bit.

"So what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

"It's definitely hard to say no to Natsu and I was tired of traveling alone." Her answer seemed to amuse the other girl and she snorted before chugging down the rest of her glass. Mira refused to give her a full barrel or some of the stronger stuff early in the morning, that absolute _mom_.

"What kind of magic do you use? I use card magic by the way. " She asked, unknowingly grabbing the attention of a few other guild members of the guild. Cana saw a few ears seemingly perk up, curious to know as well, but not wanting to be nosy.

Which utterly failed if you asked her, especially when you considered the blonde's amused glance in the direction of a few members that were trying to sneak glances at them from behind their shoulders. What a perceptive little thing, a bit ironic coming from her some would say.

"Now that I think about it we don't know what magic you use either Luce!" A warm arm was swung around her shoulders and she felt her heart melt at the familiar nickname. _(Luce, he called me Luce.)_

In slow motion the whole guild, even the members that hadn't been listening, turned around with dumbstruck expressions on their face. Gray pointing an accusing finger at his childhood rival as if he had been struck by lightning.

"You can't be serious Natsu! You don't even know what magic she uses?!" Natsu immediately raising to the bait, and scoffed as before butting heads with the ice wizard. "Got a problem with it ice princess?!"

"Knock it off you two idiots! So what magic _do_ you use?" Cana asked, once again gaining the guild's attention. "Celestial spirit magic." She shrugged, if not a bit smug.

"Oh it's a pretty old magic, is it not?" Mira cheerfully inputted, a tray full of drinks in her hand. "What does it do?" Gray asked and he didn't seem to be the only one confused.

"It's a magic that allows me to invoque celestial beings from another dimension. What about you?" Giving a long ass explanation about her magic would do no good, she doubted Gray wanted her to go on about every myth associated with each spirit and the technicalities of summoning.

She totally could though.

"Ice magic." He said it coldly but she could see the pride in his eyes making her smile grow wider. Some might have found him arrogant, Lucy knew he loved his magic to bits and pieces. After all Ur had taught it to him. "I'm so jealous. Maker magic right? It's awesome."

"Thanks..." He furiously refused to meet her eyes making Cana snort. "Well look who's shy all of a sudden. Can't take a compliment Gray?"

"Shut up!" Natsu's laugh making him grow even more embarrassed, he then slammed his fist in Natsu's face in retaliation and all hell broke loose. The two of them childishly ended up in a mess of flying dust and punches, somehow eating up the rest of the guild in their little brawl. The three girls on the sidelines watched almost in fascination as a wooden chair covered in ice was thrown ever so close to them.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Cue the rolling eyes with a small fond smile that was not anything other than Cana. "I'm sure I will."

_(There was no way that Cana hallucinated the fondness in that girl's eyes, the way she tried to not smile at the ridiculous fight in front of them.)_

"Want a drink Lucy?" The model slid behind the bar, cleaning a few dirty glasses. "Sure, a-"

"Strawberry smoothie?" She grins, brushing away a strand of blond hair out of her face. She had kept her hair loose for once instead of tying it up like usual, so the hair framed her cheeks that still had baby fat clinging to them. _(Baby fat how does that even-)_

"Thanks." She chuckled, unknowingly getting a smile from the brunette next to her, the sound is warm and comforting she thinks. Like hot chocolate on a cold, windy day.

Conversation flows easily, the three girls chatting when Mira isn't serving other people. Because yes of course, Wakaba and Macao are already drinking and there's that guy that got dumped last night so he kinds of get a free pass-

"Earth to blondie, hellooo~?" Ah right, she and Cana were discussing the last Sorcerer's Weekly article about some new magical items on the market. "Sorry, you're right though it must be pretty useful."

"Right?" Cana grins and the sight knocks the wind out of her. "I dated a guy that worked on these kind of things before, technologies and shit. He was sweet as you can get, too sweet even."

"You don't seem too sad." Lucy notes, in truth the other girl looked almost nostalgic, but not in the slightest bit sad. "Meh. I don't really mind, we ended things on a good note. He even sends me his newest inventions sometimes."

"Wow, that's really nice of him!" Cana leaned towards her a mischievous smile on her lips. "Enough talking about me, what about you newbie? A hot and heavy romance going on right now?"

"Not at all." Lucy raises a brow as the girl pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. "Boring~!" Just as she was about to tell the ever so lovely Cana, who was already on her fourth beer before noon, that she didn't need a boyfriend, an arm wrapped around her.

"Hey Luce! Want to go on a job with us?" Waving one of the jobs on the board in her face, Natsu excitedly spoke loudly right next to her ear making her wince.

"Sure. What's the mission?" The piece of paper fell in her awaiting hands, the matching grins he and Happy gave her, not reassuring at all.

"Taking a book back from some rich guy huh... Yeah sure I don't mind, but I'm not playing bait." Unsurprisingly enough, the mission was rather familiar. She could have still refused, not really having any reason to go besides doing a good action since she knew they wouldn't get paid.

Then again it probably was best this way, not to mention the nostalgia.

"Eh, but the mission says he's searching for a blonde maid." He pointed out with a small pout, while Mira, who appeared out of nowhere, scowled darkly. "You weren't _actually_ planning on using Lucy as bait were you Natsu?"

"No! Of course not ma'am!" Natsu paled, quickly retreating his arm from around her. Cana snorted, giving Lucy's arm a small pat. "Well it's official, there's no way you'll be able to leave this place now, she's adopted you. You're stuck with us!"

"Seems like it." She shrugged, pearly white teeth on display. Truth is, they were the ones stuck with her, and she won't ever let go.

"Lucyy." Happy tugged on the bottom part of her casual jeans, dragging the last part of her name out. "The last morning carriage for Shirotsume leaves in less then an hour we need to go!"

Picking the blue exceed up in her arms she nodded. "Sure, I already have a bag of essentials on me, you guys have everything you need?" Purring, he nodded while rubbing his head against her collarbone that was revealed by the v neck shirt she had on.

"Have a nice mission guys!" Quickly approving the mission Mira, back to her sweet self, waved them off. Her composure however, was quickly broken as a pair of arms warped around her. "Eh..?"

Before she could as much as blink, the little trio had left the guild.

"She's surprisingly...touchy." She murmured, the blonde's touch no matter how fleeting, had left her somewhat shocked.

"I guess so." Cana shrugged, not that bothered by the girl's sudden hugging of their barmaid. Besides she doubted Mira actually minded the hug from the small smile tugging at her lips.

Sitting on the carriage's uncomfortable seat, Lucy let her thoughts drift to the mission. Really when she thought about it, there wasn't a lot of reasons to go on this particular mission. If they didn't take it somebody else would and give the poor man a bit of peace of mind. Besides the nostalgia, she supposed as she racked her fingers through pink hair.

"Barf on this shirt and I'll rip out your tongue." She warned, half serious when she saw her best friend's face had transformed into an alarming shade of green.

One of the first things she had done once she...woke up, had been to get her hands on Virgo's key. That little bastard of Everlue had gotten his grabby little hands on her friend by paying a hefty sum of money a few months before, and she simply had to sneak in to grab it before he even had the chance of making a contract with her. Of course he couldn't call the local police since the purchase had been less than legal.

Serve that little con artist right, for the rest of her keys she had decided to wait a little bit more (reluctantly, that's for sure) before getting them. Loke was delicate enough, and she didn't see the point in getting Sagittarius from Galuna island prior to the mission, not to mention what was left of her morals.

For the ones who were _owned, _ugh how she hates that word, by Angel, well saying she didn't want to get them as soon as possible would be a dirty lie.

However for all her faults, the woman was a sneaky one. In the past few months Lucy had tried tracking her down, but the dark guild was always on the move and they hadn't made the forest where Nirvana was held their base of operation yet.

She guessed she would have to wait just a bit before getting _her _keys, always and forever hers. If she got lucky, a punch to Angel's face would also put her in a fantastic mood.

"It's the last time I'm riding one of those."

"You say that every time Natsu!" Happy rolled his eyes, from his spot in her arms. Lucy ignored the newly bickering pair and admired the cosy little town instead. "Hey want to grab a bite?"

"Yeah sure." Just as the words left her mouth the two of them ran into the restaurant that had grabbed their attention. She sighed and apologized to the poor waitress they had almost knocked on the floor. She helped the poor girl that was leaning on an empty table with her hands full of plates, Natsu already was looking at the menu.

"Oi, you idiot! Apologize to her, now." She called out, taking a plate from her hand as the young girl insisted it wasn't necessary. Natsu blinked, hardly having noticed her, Lucy pinching the skin of his arm as she sat in front of him. "Oh, sorry."

"You guys should really be more careful, you could have hurt the poor girl." Before either of them could reply, a rather good looking waiter came to get their order. After writing down the huge amount of food Natsu wanted and the fish Happy asked for, he turned to her a flirty smile on his lips.

"And what about you beautiful? I don't think I've ever seen you around here, I am sure I would remember such a pretty girl~!" Ah, this was weird. Flattering, but weird and she didn't like the way he kept glancing down at her chest instead of looking at her face.

"Just take some fried rice please." Ugh, now he wasn't even trying to be subtle about it as he let a somewhat shady smile as his eyes kept trailing downwards."I'll bring you that right away. If you want we could go eat something later tonight, I would be crazy not to ask a pretty lady like you."

"Sorry, not interested." She smiled politely, eyebrow twitching as he leaned down to invade her personal space."Just go get our food already." Natsu's voice was unusually firm, the kind of voice he only used when he was serious, his eyes narrowed. "Huh?"

"She's not interested, so go get our food." The waiter nervously backed away when he saw that the fire wizard wasn't messing around. "Of course, right away!"

"My hero." Lucy gently shook his arm, her voice teasing. She watched as his face turned back to normal, happy grin in place. "Now we gotta plan how to get in the manor, I was thinking we could use the workers door."

"I say we barge in and smoke that book!" Happy sighed at his best friend's plan, paw hitting his forehead. "No."

"But Luceee!" She shook her head, raising a brow at his whiny attitude. "There's really no need to fight, it'll be quicker to simply get in and get the book without being noticed." Munching on the food the waiter had just brought, not meeting her eye.

"So boring!"

"I still think we should have just barged in." Getting inside the Everlue mansion was so easy it actually made her laugh.

Natsu had simply melted the doorknob of one of the backdoors and managed not to get caught by any of the very few guards that were positioned inside the mansion, and from what she could tell none of them actually had any training.

"I already told you we couldn't do that." Lucy rolled her eyes, patience thinning and the only thing that managed to lift her spirits was the possibility of sending Virgo after that disgusting little shit of Everlue.

"But why?" He pouted, lengthening the last word like a child who was asking candy from his mother. "Even if that guy's an idiot, if we destroy the mansion he could still charge us with property destruction since it's in his name."

"Not if we send him to prison!" Ignoring Natsu's somewhat smart rebuke, Lucy simply led her two friend's to the library, it's position she barely remembered but it wasn't hard to find. Considering it's huge golden gates, not to mention the size of it.

She looked around for a, what had Natsu called it the last time, 'golden and sparkling' book. Spotting it on one of the shelves, Lucy made a dive for it, Natsu would have no remorse about burning it after all.

The novel Day Break, in all of it's sparkling glory stood in her hand and she briefly wondered how could she not have noticed the magic that surrounded it like a protective barrier.

"Guys, I found it!" She called absentmindedly, feeling the weight of it and the feel of the enchantment protecting it brushing against her own magic. "Good job Luce! Toss it to me so I can burn it!"

"Wait Natsu, I think we should just give it to the client." She hardly could tell him that the client would very much so prefer to have his father's last words to him, and not burned to crisp. "It's a long story, just trust me-"

Before she could finish, the floor exploded upwards revealing an obese little troll. "Boyoyoyo! So this is what you were after? This worthless book?" He stroked his moustache trying, and failing, to appear somewhat intimidating

"No matter, how dare you try to steal something from me? Come, vanish brothers!" A few steps away, a section of the shelves split in two at his words, revealing a passage way with two figures.

"Good afternoon." The shorter one of the two said, clearly looking down on them. "Even mama would doubt those are the famous Fairy Tail mages."

"That mark, they're from the mercenary guild, Southern wolves!" Happy pointed out, Natsu punching his fist against his other palm. "So those two were hired by that fat guy, huh."

"I am not fat, you heathen!" The supposed duke, stomped his foot on the floor like a brat and even those two brothers didn't seem to agree with their employer.

"Natsu take care of these two, I need to get a closer look to this book!" Natsu let his jaw drop as the blonde ran out of the room, Happy flying after her calling out her name like a small whiny child. "O-Oi, we're supposed to destroy that thing!"

"I'll explain later!" Everlue for his part simply scoffed. "That girl is starting to get on my nerves, you two take care of this brat." He instructed the two mercenaries, who nodded, watching as the plump man disappeared in a hole in the ground to chase after the girl.

The enchantment was more complex than what she had understood, with many layers that she had somehow bypassed last time around. It wouldn't be hard to bring the book back to it's true self, but she wanted to look at the spell a bit closer.

Possibly to study it with Levy later on, but a sort of re-arranging enchantment like that could actually prove to be useful, especially if it didn't only apply to letters. Keeping her pace steady, trying to find a quiet place to hide and look at the book in peace.

This time she avoided the sewers beneath the mansion, she remembered having thought it a good place to hide last time, but she much preferred to stay up on the ground this time. Quickly knocking out the few guards she crossed, Lucy ran followed by a panting Happy.

"Where are we going Lushy?" Spotting a sort of storage room of sorts, Lucy made a dive for it and shushed the cat. "Be quiet, I don't want to be found."

Having already read the novel once she didn't even need her gale-force reading glasses and instead let herself analyse the different magical layers surrounding the book with fascination. Flipping through it's pages, she easily could see the way the words were shifting to their true form without the whole enchantment breaking.

"Wow, it's shinning!" Lucy ruffled his fur absentmindedly, focusing on the words she was reading. The way the author portrayed his captivity and being blackmailed by that absolute swine of Everlue made Lucy sick.

The book feeling way too personal for her to read in it's whole, Lucy slammed it shut after a few pages. The title, Day Break starring at her as an ugly reminder. She carefully put it in her bag, not to damage it, just as an annoying voice called out to her as the floor burst upwards.

"Boyoyoyo! You already figured it out, huh? Now tell me, what's the secret?!" Happy screeched as the fat man tried to grab Lucy's arms, the girl easily sidestepped awarding him with a harsh kick to the chin that sent him flying into some of the furniture.

"That book is mine, I have a right to know you little-!" Before he could continue on his _ridiculous _ tirade. Lucy grabbed a key from her belt with a wide smirk and brown eyes sparkling with something rather dark.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" In an overly dramatic way, she'll admit, Lucy swiped the key upwards in a golden flash. Virgo in all of her glory stared down at the small duke blankly, with hints of disgusts in her eyes.

"Orders, princess?"

"Have fun." She simply called, watching with sadistic glee as Everlue reddened in anger. "You're the one who stole me that key! I'll have you know it cost me a fortune you little thief!"

"On the black market, you dimwitted _fool_. You're blind if you ever thought you deserved a spirit like Virgo at your side." She stared down coldly at him, expression surprisingly blank as a dark shadow loomed over her eyes.

"Scary!" Happy whispered from his hidden place behind a dusty shelf, watching as Virgo nodded almost frantically. "As you wish princess."

The spirit bowed to the girl, the chains wrapped around her wrists extending and flying with great speed towards Everlue who tried to bury himself into the ground in panic. He failed rather lamely, and Virgo's chains wrapped around him tightly before swinging him into the wall.

The dent left in it wasn't enough to knock out the pathetic 'duke' and so Virgo, much to Lucy's joy swung him into the opposite wall, repeating the process a few times until he was completely beaten up, the walls practically destroyed from the force of her swing.

"Good job Virgo!" Clapping her hands like a child on her birthday, Lucy cheered like the cheerleader she remembered Bickslow calling her. "Satisfied princess?" The spirit materialized herself in front of the girl and mild traumatized Happy.

"Did you have fun?" The girl nodded blankly and yet the small sparkle of having punished a wrongdoer didn't lie and Lucy beamed. "Then yes, very satisfied. Thank you for your good work!"

"I'll see you soon princess." The girl bowed, disappearing in a sea of golden specs. Happy looking up at her with poorly concealed judgement. "She looks nice, I didn't know you were such a sadist though Lucy."

"Shut it cat!" She called as she went through some papers in the storage room, searching that would prove Everlue was into some illegal businesses. She quickly found a particular file that held some rather shady business transactions recorded in it.

Thanking all her childhood classes about business and politics, Lucy knew that all of this as well as testimonials from Kaby and perhaps some employees about Everlue's treating of Zekua Melon would be enough to send that disgusting man to prison for quite awhile.

"Lucy, Happy!" Natsu suddenly barged in, quite literally destroying the door, his fist covered in fire. Lucy sighed and raised a brow at her friend. "Where's the bad guy?! I wanna fight!"

"Over there, mind tying it up for me?" She sweetly called out, Happy giggling at the deception on his best friend's face. "That's so unfair!"

Even then, he did as asked and the two of them handed Everlue to the local authorities_ -_-more like she threw him at them like the pile of garbage he was, before the three made their merry way out.

Unsurprisingly, their client had flinched away at the first sight of the book. He still took it from her grasp with shaking hands, face twisted with old resentment and confusion. He barely listened to her words, wanting it to be destroyed instantly.

Of course, Natsu didn't take to that idea kindly once he heard the book had been written by Kaby's father.

"So you were gonna burn it just 'cause it's bad?!" Grabbing a handful of his shirt, Natsu's whole body practically shook with anger. "How could you?! He was your dad!"

She grabbed the outraged dragon slayer by his shoulder to steer him away. "Natsu, he was just trying to protect his father's pride."

"Yes," Kaby quietly agreed, shame overcoming his features. "Years ago my father disappeared for three years, forced to write this trashy novel. When he came back, he chopped off his own arm and gave up on writing. I was so mad for so long, said awful things to him. The anger only turned to remorse years after his death..."

"That's why I felt that if I destroyed it, it could restore his pride as an author." Trying not to come as too strong, Lucy gently voiced her thoughts. "You never read it did you?"

"I never could bring myself to, I heard such terrible things about it." He glared at the book, as if to set it in flames with his mind alone. "It is, a trash of the literature world." His face scrunched up in pain. "But when you look just a bit deeper, it's a lot more than that."

"What?" Confused, Kaby still handed her the book when she gestured towards it. Laying a hand on the cover, Lucy pushed her magic into it to give the spell just the right touch to activate. The magic circle that appeared once she took off her hand blinded the room.

The book flew open, letters floating out of it in golden rows under the amazed eyes of the couple and the mages in the room. "That book was never written for Everlue, it was meant for you his son. He put a spell on it that rearranged the whole thing so that it could one day be read by it's true recipient."

"I see…father, thank you." Holding the book to his chest Kaby let his eyes roam the words that were meant for him emotionally. "I cannot burn this."

"Well then I guess that means we can't accept payment!" Natsu folded his hands behind his head with a goofy grin. "Aye!"

"The mission was to destroy the book and we didn't complete it." He explained to the confused client. "B-But, that's…"

"We don't want it so that solves it!" Natsu simply called over his shoulder while Lucy sighed. "He's right, we can't take the money it'd be against guild policy."

"We need to head back home, you too Melon. Go back to your real home." Shocked to the core, Kaby and his wife looked at the mages who were walking out of the house unbothered. Well, almost unbothered.

"You could have a bit more respect you idiot!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I actually changed quite a bit of things with this chapter, especially interactions with Kageyama (Eisenwald's shadow guy) so yeah, those who read the 'old version' be warned._

_Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy tail or any of the characters!_

_Warning : Poor editing towards the end and slight swearing._

_(Edited 22/07/2020)_

* * *

"Mira, three beers over here please!" The smiling take-over wizard ignores Wakaba's flirting much to Lucy's amusement as she sips on her usual smoothie. "We should probably find another job soon."

"I probably should find a job too." Feeling somewhat mischievous, she gets up and feigns taking on a solo request. Natsu looks at her somewhat outraged while Happy blinks up at her in confusion. "What do you mean by you? _We_ are taking a job, as in you, me and Happy."

"And why should I accept? I don't remember accepting being partners with you guys and beside I need money." Of course she was joking, but she truly did need money which she wouldn't get if those two continued lazing around.

"You're kidding right Luce?!" A horrified Natsu gapes at her and she almost feels bad, almost.

"Why would she? Who would want to team up with _you_ ?" Gray snorts as if it was the most absurd thing ever and she can't help, but contemplate at the irony. Not wanting for the two of them to continue their little screaming match, feeling a headache taking over, she gets in between them.

"Stop it you guys, and of course I'm joking Natsu. I'll go check on the request board, my pick this time." They both glare at each other but do as she say and turn around from each other, identical pouts on their lips.

"Whoa! They actually listen to someone who isn't Erza!" The blond girl looked at all the missions on the board with a knowing smirk. The comment about her red haired friend however made her remember a rather important detail, she'd have to take that mission on later.

After all, Erza was coming back today.

"Well, aren't you a beauty." A sudden presence made itself known as Loke leaned right next to her on the request board with a flirty smirk, cutting out her daydream. It's almost as if time stops as she turns around fully to meet his gaze.

Beauty is subjective they say, yet as she looks at him she disagrees.

He is beauty, not in the sense that he is handsome, but in the way that hazel eyes shine with intelligence that seem foreign on his pretty face or the way that sharp canines spill over his lower lip when he smiles.

Beautiful, he always had been. _(but tired, so very tired and weak-)_

"Hey I don't think we've met, I'm Lucy. " She wants to take off his glasses to admire the color of his eyes, a silly longing she chides herself. "I'm Loke and I don't think I had the pleasure to meet a girl with such beauty in this dirty old guild."

She thinks of the way Bisca looks at her daughter constantly, of Cana's warm eyes reflecting in whatever drink she's having late at night, Levy's peaceful look after she fell asleep on her book of the moment and-

Lucy laughs, laughs because he's wrong. Beauty is everywhere in this damned guild, least of all with her.

"I'm sure you have, it's nice to meet you." Loke (not Leo, not now) blinks, trying to figure out where he heard that laugh before. "Have we...have we met somewhere before? You kind of look familiar."

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you. Maybe we met in an other life or something." She joked and he misses the irony of the situation or the barely-there regret coating her words.

"Hey Luce! Have you found a job yet?" She twirled around to answer to Natsu, not noticing how Loke's eyes suddenly locked on the keys that swished with the movement of her hips. Just as she was about to answer him, Loke jumped away as if burned.

_(She did, the world was burning, her with it)_

"You're a celestial wizard?!" In half a second he was out of the guild, a comedic trail of dust left behind.

She knew he was going to act that way, she knew why, of course she did, but seeing him be so distrustful of her, comparing her to his previous owner, to Karen. Comparing her to that woman was low, and it fucking _hurt_.

_(The kind of hurt that slowly slips in, unnoticed until it grips at the heart with a tight hold and-)_

"Are you feeling alright Lucy?" She looked back at a worried Mirajane nodding. "It's fine. I'm just a bit weirded out I guess."

"Don't take it personal, Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards. Rumor is he dated one and she broke his heart " Mira didn't know just how right she was, he had his heart broken alright, broken into a thousand little pieces.

Sipping on her drink, she looked up almost lazily when she heard a loud sound coming from the guild's entrance and then-

_she stopped, everything just stopped._

"Where is the master?" If anybody asked her what Mirajane's answer was Lucy wouldn't have been able to tell.

All she could see was red, vibrant shades crimson that seemed to characterize Erza so well. Passionate, confident, with hair the color of sunrise and so, so strong. And underneath all the red, warm brown honey shaded comfort and softness. So much kindness and vulnerability, she felt her throat clench almost painfully and the sound of glass cracking reached her-

"Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit!" Fierce as ever, Erza had her hands on her hips. "Cana you should control your drinking!"

When her gaze finally fell on the ice and fire duo, that had adopted a friendly attitude with each other, Lucy let a chuckle fall from her lips. The scene was much more amusing now that she wasn't terrified of the red headed woman.

"Natsu, Gray, I need your help."

And then all hell broke loose in the previously somewhat peaceful guild hall.

* * *

"I hate this, teaming up with you is the worst!" A few onlookers tried to subtly look at the strange little group. "Tell me about it! Asking a loser like you to come was a huge mistake!"

The two of them continued to bicker as Lucy sat on a bench sighing while absentmindedly rubbing Happy's fur as Plue danced around her on the ground.

"Why did you even come Lucy?" Happy purred a bit as she gently rubbed a sensitive spot behind his ear. "Mira asked me to come." She said simply, ignoring the still screaming boys.

_"Those two will be at each other's throat when Erza's not looking. You should tag along Lucy, try to stop them from killing each other!" _

"Sorry I am late, I hoped you didn't wait too long." Lucy got up with Happy in her arms Plue following behind them dizzily. "Not at all." She threw the many, many luggage behind her old friend an almost fond look.

"Good, I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday, what was your name again?"

"Just Lucy, I'm new at the guild so Mira asked me to tag along to learn a bit. I hope you don't mind." She gave Erza her sweetest smile and didn't miss the subtle titch of the girl's lips. "Glad to have you on board, I heard you managed to beat a vulcan with your pinky. I am sure you will make a great addition to the team."

Lucy didn't even bother to correct her and simply sweat dropped. Gray and Natsu silently glared at each other behind them, somehow escaping Erza's radar until...

"Erza! I have a request for coming along." Gray paled as Erza raised a brow curiously. "Oh? Tell me."

"When we get back I want a rematch! You and me, and this time it'll be different. I'm strong enough to beat you now!" He smirked, while Gray looked about to be sick when he saw Erza's look. "It's true you've improved quite a lot and as to whether you can beat me we'll have to see...I accept."

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!" To say the least, that attitude of his was soon wiped away as they all boarded the train.

Just as she was about to sit next to Gray who was on the bench closest to her, a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back before her backside could even make contact with the cushion. She landed next to Natsu with a soft 'oomph' sound, unperturbed she simply plopped Plue in her lap.

The other two however, blinked with something akin to shock. Not understanding the sudden movement of their childhood friend (rival Gray would insist)

"Oi what was that all about flame brain?" Gray asked as Erza sat next to him quickly, not wanting to fall since the train had started moving. Natsu unable to answer the ice wizard's question because of his motion sickness simply laid his head on the blonde's thighs, pushing Plue out of the way. The spirit for his part ran off to play with Happy with a whine.

Erza sent the ice wizard a curious look, but he is just as shocked as her and shakes his head. Natsu for all of his boisterous attitude wasn't particularly affectionate, especially not with strangers and he had known the girl for less than three weeks.

And yet he...

"He liiiiikes her~!" She ignored Happy, the curious looks from both Erza and Gray and started playing with Natsu's pink hair almost as a reflex, the mage slowly dozing off. "He says it helps with his motion sickness." She shrugged before proceeding to ask more information on the mission to Erza.

"Of course, I have reasons to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I am not sure what it is, but I know it has to do with a magical item called lullaby." Gray frowned, remembering the thugs they had encountered on his way back from his last mission and tried to eat Happy.

"Lullaby? Wait that thing from before?"

"I see, it seems those thugs who kidnapped Happy were appart of the Eisenwald guild, perhaps runaways who didn't want any part in what the guild had planned" Erza then explained where she had heard the information, recalling her time in the low-class pub.

"And you are sure those guys at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked the scarlet-haired woman. "Yes, I can't believe I didn't recognize his name...Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald he only accepts assassination requests."

"I can't believe I was so careless, If I had recognized Erigor's name I could have stopped them!" She angrily clenched her fists with a dark look, Plue sensing the negative emotion coming off from the girl, gave her a small nudge with his pointy nose.

Erza melted on the spot, a more tender smile growing on her features giving the small spirit a pat on the head. "Puu-puun!"

"So you want us to stop whatever Eisenwald has planned to do with Lullaby" She had to stop herself from hugging the two, who unknowingly made an absolutely adorable pair. "Indeed I am not foolish enough to try to take on a whole guild alone."

Lucy simply shook her head slightly, knowing Erza was well capable of the feat. She then heard a growling stomach and turned to Gray who blushed a bit under her owlish stare. "I'm hungry too, I think I'm going to get something to eat want me to bring you something? What about you Erza, Happy?"

"How about I come with you instead?" He asked with a smirk making her raise a brow before she nodded. "I will have a piece of strawberry cake please, I'll pay you back of course."

Lucy nodded and gently took Natsu's head off from her thighs hearing him grumble a bit in his sleep and his arms loosely wrapping around her waist as if to keep her there. She sighed removing them as carefully as she could before standing up, accepting Gray's hand to get out of their booth.

They walked to the back of the train in a somewhat comfortable silence, until they arrived at a food stall, a cheery lady welcoming them.

"You and Natsu seem pretty cosy." Gray backhandedly commented, eyeing her curiously. She blinked, not having noticed how him and Erza had been almost traumatized by Natsu's strange behavior. "I guess."

"Lucky guy." She blinked, and then she laughed, it wasn't as nice as she thought it would sound. "It's not like that, god you could try to be more subtle with the interrogation."

"Uh, sorry?" She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "I don't mind, although I wonder where that came from." He blinked, almost as if he didn't think she would understand his implication from earlier. "Natsu had his_ head_ on your_ lap_."

"We're partners now, I like to cuddle and he does too." She pointed out as dryly as he did, far too gone to be embarrassed about things like her and Natsu snuggling.

"You're...kind of different than what I expected."

"Mnh. Should I go with the innocent sacrificial lamb attitude then?" Even though innocent was something she hadn't been in a long time, it didn't mean she couldn't joke about it.

"Sacrificial lamb, now that's dark." Lucy laughs, bending down to grab Erza's cake before taking some onigiri for herself and some spicy chips if Natsu ever woke up. Conversation flowing more easily than earlier she doesn't notice a stray luggage in her path, as her foot hit it she curses the heeled booths she chose to wear this morning.

A hand grabs her hip and the other her wrist, stopping what would have been a pretty nasty fall. His hands are cold and calloused, they make her skin tingle and her cheeks burn a bit. The sheer familiarity of his hold on her makes her freeze, urged to bring him down in a hug.

Warm brown and cold blue meets and it is as if time stops for a second. She release a shaky breath she didn't realise she had been holding and he slowly releases her, he blushes a bit and looks at his hands, not understanding why it felt as if he had done similar actions in the past.

"You should be more careful, Erza will have your head if you drop that cake."

* * *

Erza was all things taken into consideration, a terrible driver.

She always jerked the damn magic mobile in all directions, and always seem to pass on every bumps and dips the road had to offer. After reaching Onibas station, the lot of them had 'forgotten' Natsu in the train.

Poor guy had ended up in Erza's lap passed out when Lucy and Gray had left to get some food. After failing to stop the train with the emergency stop, she had taken (yes taken not borrowed) a magic mobile to reach their friend.

"Erza!" Gray, who for some reason wasn't inside the moving vehicle with her and Happy, but instead on top of it, shouted. "I know, I see it!"

A rather large part of the train had dark smoke coming out of it and she took it as a sign Natsu was fighting Kage. "Natsu's fighting again isn't he?" Happy chirpily called out, looking at the blonde woman almost half out of the moving car, both to ease her stomach and to watch the train that was getting closer to them.

"Get ready to expect anything, the train is almost within reach!" Erza pumped more magic inside the magic mobile to pick up a bit of speed until a loud breaking sound echoed.

"Natsu!" Even though she didn't see Gray, she quite heard him curse loudly as a blur of pink crashed into him. She heard the both of them falling and had to look behind her to catch the two of them crashing to the ground in a heap.

"Ouch." Lucy winced at the scene, before flying to the other side of the mobile and into the side of it as Erza slammed the breaks, turning the vehicle swiftly. The whole thing made her head spin wildly.

"Natsu are you alright?!" Erza jumped off the driver's seat. "That hurt, you jerk!" A vein on Gray's forehead twitched wildly and she felt her own headache take over, ugh she just wanted the day to be over.

"Shut up! You guys left me on the train!" Natsu screeched, the red spot on his forehead matching Gray's perfectly. "At least you are unhurt."

"That hurt!" A strangled cry left him as Erza brought him in a hug, her armored chest colliding with his head. "And what do you mean unhurt? I got attacked by some weird guy on the train. The guy who got those Happy-eaters in the forest."

"What, that shadow guy?" Gray brows furrowed as the blonde made her way to them a bit hastily. "Yeah, he said something about Eisenwald-"

"You idiot!" Erza in a way only she could, knocked him down with a single hit as she angrily stomped to him. "Those are the guys we're looking for! How could you let him escape?! You-"

"Erza!" Lucy involuntarily snapped, the redhead turning to glare at her as Gray backed away from both women. "What?" She hissed back as Happy screeched in fright, flying behind Gray who looked equally traumatized.

"We need to go, now." She pointed at the train that was slowly slipping away from view as Erza scolded Natsu, the three boys for their part gaped at the celestial mage.

"She just...ordered Erza around." Gray whispered in horror as the two girls had some sort of stare contest from hell_-_-Natsu's words. "She's gonna kill Lucy!" Happy shrieked, his eyes spinning.

Erza paused for a moment, looking at the other girl before she let out a sigh. "You are right, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She jumped back on the driver's seat, giving the three others_ the stare_ when they didn't move.

"Guys, come on!" Lucy waved them over from inside the mobile impatiently and they immediately did as asked when their red headed guildmate continued to glare at them. "Scary!"

"By the way Natsu, did something stand out to you with that guy?" Erza asked, starting the engine. "Oh yeah he had a weird skull-shaped flute, with three eyes."

"That's bad taste." Gray commented from next to Lucy inside the mobile. "More than that." Lucy feigned realization. "I know that flute, it's a cursed instrument. Lullaby...things could really get ugly if they have it"

"How ugly?" Lucy sighed, head popping out of the window to look at Erza directly, her hair blowing in the wind. "It's death magic, it kills whoever listens to it."

"What?" Natsu echoed, trying not to barf as the four-wheeled mobile advanced down the road. "How horrible, we need to catch up that train!" She pumped more magic into the plug connected to the car to go faster.

"Urgh! I'm gonna be sick if she hits another bump..."

* * *

"The Eisenwald guild is inside come on!" Once they entered the Oshibana station, they were met with a whole unit of soldiers knocked out, no casualties from the looks of it. "Hahaha! Step into our lair fairy tail flies!"

Ugh, cliche much? In truth, Lucy considers herself a fairly cliche person, this guy however must break some sort of record

"I take it you are Erigor?" Erza as proud as ever demanded, teeth bared threateningly at the flying wizard. His goons, about seventy-five of them she estimated, were all armed to the teeth and smirking at them confidently.

"What do all train station has?" Errigor flew just a bit closer to them to make his voice heard, a crazed grin in place. "...You plan to broadcast the Lullaby?! What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent habitants of this town?!"

"It's a purge, I'm purging the fools who guard their own rights without paying attention to those who had those rights stripped away. Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!"

"You're insane!" Erza, brave as ever engaged the mentally ill man in a conversation, Lucy did not have her patience to deal with his shit and instead gave Natsu's fallen body a light kick, sighing deeply. "Seriously, is your motion sickness that bad? We're gonna need you for this."

"Blergh..." Happy facepalmed at his foster father's, slash best friend, uselessness. Gray for his part groaned in annoyance. "What an idiot."

"Too bad for you flies! You won't get to see Eisenwald's reign over this new dark age since you're all heading to the after life!" The guy, whose name she remembered was Kage, sent shadows in the form of fists and spears after what he deemed the weakest member, herself.

The man with spiky dark hair pulled into a ponytail looked at her directly for a few moments, surprised to find the girl smiling of all things. A small twitch of her lips, amusement dancing on her features.

She didn't even bother to get out of the way, a burst of flames coming from behind her as a supposedly revived Natsu dispersed the shadows. "It's you!"

"Hah, so that voice really was you. And there's so much of you, this is gonna be fun." The pink haired boy gave a feral grin, punching his palm with his fist.

"You fell right into my trap, Fairy tail! The rest is up to you men, show them the true power of dark guilds!" Ah yes, Lucy didn't quite remember him to be such a lunatic, but he had quite easily refreshed her mind.

"Natsu, Gray, you two go after him. If the two of you work together not even Erigor 'the death god' can stop you!" Erza ordered the two guys, both immediately glaring at each other in annoyance. "Did you listen to what I just told you?!"

"Aye, sir!"

"After we clean up here we'll head after them." Erza's words earned them a few mocking laughs. "Two girls, how difficult could it be?"

"Wretches!" Erza materialized a sword in her hand, jumping into battle without another thought, taking out a few thugs with a single swipe. With a single twirl of her weapon it transformed into a spear, easily discarding some wizards that had tried to take her by surprise. "That's Erza for you!"

"She's amazing." Lucy fondly shook her head, watching as Erza almost flew above her enemies, weapon in hand. Almost like some kind of deity of victory.

Well, she didn't want to be completely useless either so Lucy charged forward as well. Quickly summoning Cancer and grabbing a sword that hadn't been damaged by Erza's assault.

"Take care of these guys please, and cover Erza and Happy." Lucy instructed him, disarming another bandit that came at her. "Of course-ebi."

"It's a crab!" Happy starred in shock as broken swords and bits of hair came flying in the spirit's wake. "He, _he's_ a crap Happy!" Lucy immediately scolded, throwing the cat a glare from behind her shoulder.

"Aye!"

"How curious." Erza blinked, the two girls having gravitated towards each other during the fight. "His way of ending his sentences is quite strange." Lucy kicked away the guy who had tried getting closer to the girl's back, flying back into one of his comrades with a shout.

"Is not-ebi!" Cancer somewhat sulked, scissors snipping as he landed next to them. "Good job Cancer, I quite like the afro on that one." She pointed at a random thug that was unconscious with a ridiculously big afro.

She ducked into a crouched position when she saw Erza's wrist twitch, the other woman swiping her twin swords at a few bandits behind her. "Good reflexes."

"Nice swordsmanship." She's not used to having friends that are girls, Erza is used to rough banter with stupid boys and violent movies and bonding over destruction of property.

A voice in the back of her mind reminds her that Mira is technically female and so is Cana_-_ she then remembers the demon that used to pull at her hair until it almost rip and of Cana's ability to drink anyone under the table all the while brawling with any guy in the guild.

So when she saw Lucy in all of her blonde glory, all smiles and cute jewelry, she'll admit she wasn't sure just how she was supposed to act. Because Lucy liked to talk about books that aren't basically well, porn and shopping (she'd heard her talking with Mira the day before)

Then again, Lucy somehow controlled Natsu back on the train, and is now currently in the process of pointing a low-quality sword at some thug's throat with a look that ressembles her old rival's way too much if you ask her_-_ something about trying to grope her.

She supposes her and Lucy aren't all that different after all.

* * *

Lucy isn't happy, she's actually really done with dealing with this shit today. She wants to go back to Magnolia and take a bath at the rather high-quality hotel she's staying in, plop herself on the bed and have a nice relaxing evening.

_(because of course she hadn't had time getting an apartment with all the shit going on at the moment, from missions to tracking Angel like a madwoman, the wizard is still of course in possession of **her keys** )_

There's blood on her shirt, which sucks 'cause it's a light pink, almost white color, and one of her favorite shirts. The reason why it's bloody is currently groaning in pain on the dirty floor right in front of her.

Then again, it really isn't Kage's fault that his guildmates are cowards who would quite literally stab him in the back.

"Ugh, you dark guilds sometimes I swear." She mutters angrily, thanking the gods that the dagger hadn't hit any vital organs, barely missing the spine. She ripped off the shirt off his unconscious form to bandage his torso after cleaning the quite gruesome wound from the grim on the floor.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Gray helped her gently raise the boy's body, Natsu fuming besides them at the very thought of a guildmate doing something like that. "Yeah, he missed the spine and any vital organs, he'll just need lots of recovery."

"We need him to take down the wind barrier-" Erza started, eyeing the wild winds surrounding the station that Natsu had failed to destroy seconds earlier. "No magic for him for at least a few weeks." She gave the girl a firm stare.

"But-" Lucy shook her head, hands roaming the man's chest to see if he had any other critical injuries. "I can deal with the barrier, but he really can't use any magic." Fingers finding her keys, she instinctively grabbed Virgo's.

"Another spirit?" Erza raised a brow curiously, eyeing the golden key. "She should be able to help us." Lucy shrugged before continuing. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"It's the wall lady!" Happy screeched, paw pointing at the purple haired maid who blinked almost innocently. "It's the cat."

"Wall lady?" Gray asked the blonde who rolled her eyes slightly at the overdramatic exceed. "She threw a guy in a wall a few times our last mission."

"She swung him around like he weighted nothing and trashed two walls! The guy had a broken arm and the room was destroyed!" Happy argued while the spirit bowed, thinking she had done something wrong.

"Apologies cat, I didn't know my actions from that day were a problem. Punishment princess?" Lucy's eyebrow twitched wildly as she patched up a few other injuries from her patient's fight with Natsu. "No Virgo, you didn't do anything wrong. Do you think you can dig us a path to get out of this station, please?"

"Of course princess." Getting back to Kage as Virgo quickly dug them a path out, Lucy smiled fondly at her friend's eagerness to please.

Sensing his quickly rising temperature, she put both hands on his temples to massage the tender spot, hands glowing a greenish color, the pain on his face slowly diminished as the painkilling effects of the magic reached his system. Putting a cold, wet piece of fabric (courtesies of Gray) on Kage's forehead Lucy wiped the slight sweat from her brow.

"He should be fine for now." She told the impatient three, which meant everyone besides herself and Gray, just as Virgo popped back up at the surface. "The tunnel is done princess."

"Thanks Virgo, I'll see you soon?" The spirit's twitched, her princess really is quite different from other mages. "Of course." Bowing slightly, her form disappeared in a sea of golden specks of light.

"Nice job Lucy." Erza grabbed her wrist, raising her up with way too much force involved and head hit the other girl's armored chest. "Ack!"

Getting out of the station, with Kage on Natsu's back, the team was met by strong gusts of wind. Spitting out a strand of hair that had gotten in her mouth, Lucy cursed loudly as the red head went to get the magic four wheeler they had left outside earlier.

"Oi, where the fuck are those two idiot?!" Gray asked angrily, looking at the shadow wizard's body that had been dumped on the ground, Natsu and Happy nowhere to be seen.

"Probably after Erigor, but we don't have time, get him in the car." Erza ordered, from her place on the driver's seat.

"It's no use, you'll never catch up now. We...win." Lucy for her part scowled as a half lucid Kage was put in the mobile by Gray. "I doubt it, and besides considering we healed your ungrateful ass the least you could do is not side with the guild that stabbed you in the back, literally!"

_She...kind of did that on her own volition._ Gray sweat dropped, thinking back how the blonde had violently pushed him and Erza away, when they had been crowding his injured self earlier.

"Huh, if it's a 'thank you' you want, forget it." He scoffed, arms crossed as he looked at the scenery that was drifting by fast as Erza rolled down the train track. "I'm not asking you to thank us, I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't be so eager to defend these people."

"What would you know about how dark guilds work, and besides if it's a hostage you want forget it. Erigor won't care, that man's as cold blooded as they come." He sighed bitterly, a dark cloud somehow taking place over his head.

"Ugh, seriously? A hostage wouldn't have gotten such treatment." Gray commented, almost annoyed by his dark way of seeing things. "Besides, everything isn't decided about life or death. Maybe all of you should think about the future a little for a change."

Kage blinked, not sure what to answer the strange pair.

"Eh~? Are you trying to sound cool Gray?" Lucy wiggled her brows to diffuse the tension while searching her supplies bag to give the injured man something to eat. "Shut up." He shot back, cheeks slightly pink at the girl's teasing.

"Some cranberry juice, an apple and a chocolate bar, fine with you?" She absentmindedly asked the ponytail man who didn't answer, simply starring outside. "Oi, she's talking to you shithead."

"What?" Kage asked, confused as to why the girl would offer him something to eat, him who had thought she was talking to her guildmate. "Cranberry juice helps with the blood loss, and you should eat something. You're pale as a ghost."

"Oh." He almost hesitantly took the offerings from from her, munching on the fruit in silence for a bit. "...Thanks."

"Natsu!"

Jumping out of the mobile as soon as it stopped moving, Lucy quickly gave the exhausted Erza a concerned look. "How about you let one of us drive to Clover? You look tired." Lucy whispered to the woman, dark circles beneath her eyes.

"It's no problem really." She sighed, handing over a sugary bar so the woman got back a bit of strength. Erza sighed as she looked over at the two arguing boys fondly. "You're well prepared."

"Erigor...lost?" The blonde kept her gaze firmly on Kage, watching his next moves carefully. A test of some sort, to see if he would grab the Lullaby. The skull's eyes flashed and she kept herself from going to stomp over it, besides she was quite sure it would only bring out the real monster.

"You really had a problem with this guy Natsu? How lame!" The Fairy tail wizards, and the cat were all huddled up together, Kage a few steps behind. His eyes swept over them, had the guy with the ridiculous pink hair had really defeated Erigor?

The Eisenwald wizard kept his eyes firmly on the flute, they were all distracted and he had enough energy now to simply grab it and finish the guild's plan. Kill all those pesky guild masters at the conference.

It was so easy, just steal the mobile and grab the flute. Revenge was quite literally around the corner.

_"-the least you could do is not side with the guild that stabbed you in the back, literally!"_

_"Maybe you all should think about the future a little for a change."_

He stopped looking at the little group to take a look at the defeated wind wizard, the sun shining brightly in the sky.

"Anyways, good job Natsu. Let's go to the meeting hall, the master will know what to do with the flute." A shadowed hand grabbed the flute, all wizards tensing up.

The claw simply let it drop into Titania's hands, a heavy silence taking a hold of the empty track.

"Idiot, don't use any magic with that injury!" Lucy, hands on her hips scolded him_-_\- the big smile on her face however told another story. "Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me you ungrateful ass, if you hurt yourself again I'll just leave you to die!" She took a few steps towards him, finger raised threateningly. "So he's on our side now?" Happy asked curiously his friends who were watching the scene unfold.

"Let's all get to Clover, and Gray if you don't mind could you drive? I used quite a lot of magic, I'm exhausted." The red head, safely held the dangerous item with a smile in the direction of the arguing pair.

The ice wizard blinked, the great Erza admitting she's tired? Impossible.

"Sure." Simply deciding to leave Erigor there for the authorities, knocked out and tied up, they all left the train tracks. When they found Master Makarov accompanied by a few other key master in front of the hall, it was already dark.

"..." The old man stared, they all smiled. "What the fuck did you brats do this time?!"

He was quite sure that the injured brat was not one of his, there was a very dark magic item in Erza's hand, not to mention what he _knew_ was a stolen magic mobile.

"We're glad to see you master!" The red haired girl told him, a sweet smile on her face and Makarov promptly decided he was getting too old for this.

"What a colorful bunch you have there Makarov." Goldmine, the master Quatro Cerberus teased the small man who sighed deeply. "Just hand me the flute Erza and whatever you do don't-" Just as he took a step forward to grab the flute, Natsu who had been arguing with Gray was pushed against Erza who fell and dropped the Lullaby.

"-drop it." He finished, watching as it rolled away innocently, that is until it started glowing with smoke escaping it. "Oh dear, what an unfortunate situation." Bob from Blue Pegasus, commented with a barely bothered expression.

"_-_-pathetic and useless wizards, every last one of you! I will devour you myself!" A sudden voice snapped at the group as a large magic circle enveloped the sky. It's magic brushed against her own and Lucy shivered.

Despite it's quite mediocre performance, the feeling of death brushing against her sensible magic core was hardly pleasant. "It talks?!"

In front of them now stood in it's true demon form, Lullaby. It towered over them as if they were barely ants on it's path, with lightning cracking around it. "What is this thing?! Erigor never mentioned this!"

"Living magic I'm afraid, Zeref's speciality." Goldmine muttered and the blonde felt herself tense up at the name. "To think we would get to see his legacy."

_(dark hair and white robes, contradiction and so, so much death-)_

"Isn't Zeref dead though?" Gray asked, the wooden creature bending down to give them a look. "-now which one of your delectable souls shall I partake in first?"

"What, delectable? Do you think souls are tasty?"

"How should I know you dimwit?!"

"Natsu, Gray, get away from everyone else!" Erza ordered, the sound of the Fiore army making itself known. "So bossy!" Never one to let Natsu have the last word, Gray also complained. "Yeah! Who made you the boss?!"

"Now." She muttered darkly, pining them with a deathly glare.

In the meantime, Lullaby had given it's attention to the troops of soldiers. "Back off, you small fry!" The resulting beam that barely missed them was enough to destroy a mountain that was, thankfully non habitable.

"R-Retreat!"

"Let's go!" The three of them took off at full speed, a huge magic circle having appeared above the demon. The guild masters as well and Kage had all backed off further away, Lucy however had not moved an inch, just to be sure things went okay she told herself.

Attack over attack, the three held nothing back and while the demon showed nothing, the holes she was beginning to see on it were quite obvious. "They're amazing!"

"Lucy? Aren't you gonna help them?" Happy asked, tilting his head to the side from his spot next to her.

"They got this." Despite her words, the familiar burn of magic brushed her just above her breasts, the neckline of her shirt revealing a tattoo that drew itself on her skin. Magic circle writing himself beneath her feet, the wind seemed to pick up.

"Oh my." Bob whispered thoughtfully, recognizing the keys hanging off her hips and the golden glow of her magic. "Cute little thing isn't she?" Makarov asked, all of them watching carefully as the girl raised an arm, water coming out of the nearby lake like spears.

The water having somewhat solidified pierced the demon at several places, leaving gaping holes in it as it let out a roar of anger, plants dying around it. The magic circle in the sky got larger as it prepared to sing.

"Your souls will be mine!" A horrible sound left it's wooden throat and then, it stopped. A whistling sound was heard as everyone sweat dropped.

"Nothing happened!" Happy called almost accusingly, paw gesturing at the monster. "A flute with holes is useless, demon or not." Kage muttered, surprised at the monster's sudden weakness.

"Useless?!" Eyes flashing, it turned it's gaze to them angrily, it's mouth opened and Lucy caught the bit of flames in it. "How dare you mock me?!"

"Ice-make, shield!" The flames it roared were stopped by Gray, before being eaten up by Natsu.

"Gray, heads up!" She called, running next to her friend a water bubble floating above her hand, she threw it towards the Lullaby. The small bubble transformed into a full blown tsunami above the ice wizard's head, crashing down on the wooden monster who fell on it's back.

Jaws dropped even more as the other three others also attacked the demon who was already down relentlessly. Lullaby disappeared into a burst of white magic, leaving a huge crater with steam coming out of it.

"I can't believe it, they're so strong!" Kage muttered in shock watching as the four of them high fived each other like it was nothing, the pink haired one throwing an arm around Lucy with a huge grin. "What a bunch of fools...I'm no match for them."

"Well, I can't say I know exactly what happened, but we owe Fairy tail our thanks." Master Goldmine gruffly commented, eyeing the crater with amusement as Makarov paled considerably.

"But look at the state of the conference hall..!" Another guild master commented, eyes almost out of their sockets. "They went overboard!"

"I'm so sorry Master Makarov!" Erza bowed, their beloved master looking as white as a ghost as he stared at the damage. The massive crowd that had gathered began turning on them, screaming angrily at them when Natsu shot them a carefree grin. "That's no laughing matter!"

"Hah? Then should we have let that thing devour your souls?" Lucy shot back, starring unpleasantly on the damned blood stain on her shirt. "H-How mean!"

The angry mob started shouting more obscenities at them, as Erza grabbed the master who had regained enough spirit to look at the unsuspecting Kage who was with Bob and Goldmine on the sidelines. "I'm guessing you're coming with us young man?"

"What? No." Erza, in all of her scarlet glory disagreed. She grabbed his forearm and dragged him with them quite forcibly as his jaw dropped. "I didn't agree to this!"

And that was their cue to leave, complaints being shouted at them.


	5. Chapter 5

_(last edited 22/07/2020)_

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the charactersq in this, only plot changes._

_Warning : mild violence, swearing and mentions of attempted rape._

* * *

"You look tired." The blonde had dark circles underneath her eyes, a dark cloud floating above her as she sat next to Cana who sipped on a drink with hints of amusement dancing on her features.

"The hotel's bed is cheap, had trouble sleeping." She muttered with a sigh, head resting on her crossed arms. She was on her fourth coffee and somehow still felt half dead. "Not to mention all the paperwork because of Kage being forgiven and all that. The council's on our backs again and I've been helping gramps with the papers."

"A hotel? I thought you had gotten a place to stay by now, and Kage's that shadow guy that hangs around at the guild, but refuses to join right?" Something about 'annoying fairy flies', she chalked it down to an oversized ego.

"Yeah him, and I haven't had time to find a place to live." That and she was half terrified of buying her old apartment, because of the memories it brought.

"Have you tried Fairy Hills?" Lucy seemed to think for a moment, gaze sweeping the practically empty guildhall, it was still rather early and most wouldn't get to the guild for at least another hour. "The rent's kind of high considering I haven't been on a paying mission because of Natsu's habit of destroying things."

The money she had taken from the Konzern before making her escape from the stuffy lifestyle was beggining to thin at a faster rate now that she had joined the guild. _(she blamed Natsu's black hole of a stomach, and all the train tickets because Erza refused to walk)_

"Then how about we go on a mission together? I ran out of booze money." Lucy let a grin take over her face, she was more than willing to go with that arrangement. "Sure, fifty-fifty."

"Of course, I saw one that payed nicely to get rid of some monsters in a town next to Magnolia." Early bird always did get the worm she supposed. "Then it's settled. If we leave now we should be back by tomorrow."

She blinked at that absolute steal of a request, 150 000J for a few monsters that ate crops. It was quite literally a gold mine.

"You two are going on a mission together?" Mira eyed the slip of paper in Cana's hand curiously, cleaning a glass from behind the bar. "Yup."

"Aren't you afraid Natsu will be jealous, Lucy?"

"He'll deal with it, I really need some money. See you soon Mira!" She waved it off easily because while she loved her, not quite official yet, team they were a troublesome bunch. Mira for her part let out a small giggle as Lucy threw her arms around her, after side stepping the high counter.

This time she wrapped her delicate arms around the blonde as well.

"Take care girls!"

* * *

Barely an hour away from Magnolia, Moriko village was a small countryside town with lots of farms and fields, they were a very small community where everybody knew everybody. The kind of place one could hardly qualify a town, which speciality was in it's flourishing greenery and stables.

"Thank you very much for accepting the request. For the past weeks, monsters have been eating our harvest so all the village pitched in to get rid of them." Sitting on a comfortable couch, they listened to the man talking as a curly-haired maid got them some tea.

The client was a middle-aged man as well as the mayor of the town that clearly hadn't dealt with a lot of guilds or wizards, he was kinder than most clients too. Lucy found him rather adorable now that she thought about it, with greying hair and wise smile.

"Well then we'll see what we can do sir, did you and your people find any weakness to those monsters?" The old man shook his head, thanking his maid with more tenderness than she had seen any noble or rich man treat a domestic.

_(besides her mother, her sweet godsent of a mother)_

"Afraid not dearie, they are like overgrown insects though and we sometimes managed to cut off their wings, but they grow back in a few minutes." He frowned, sipping on his minty tea. "They haven't hurt any humans, but we want to save the rest of the harvest this year."

Understandable, since it looked like their main source of food came from it. A mostly self sufficient village, Lucy figured out.

"Of course we understand, we'll head out right now." The monsters were easily dealt with in a few hours much to their surprise, there couldn't have had more than seventy of them in all of the village's fields and they stayed far away from the busiest part of town. Within a few hours, the two had gotten rid of any pests that flew around like overgrown flies.

She'd even sent Aquarius and Virgo to search the grounds and lakes to search for any nests or eggs they may have laid. With a departing comment about making her do the dirty work, Aquarius drenched her from head to toe much to Cana's amusement before disappearing along with Virgo.

The brunette of course, wanted to take advantage of the time that was left of their day after getting the reward from the mayor after he himself went to inspect the fields who were rid of all monsters. Most of the crops closer to the busiest parts of the village or the markets were thankfully untouched and the ones who were ruined would have time to be replaced.

"How about we dress up a bit and go out? I saw a decent looking tavern close to the hotel." Of course, that was the first thing Cana would propose, she thought with a fond eye roll.

That girl would never change, and the idea gave Lucy a sense of relief like no other.

"Come on there's a tavern and I saw some cute guys earlier. It would be a crime not to go." If you asked her, the crime was not staying on this fluffy and ever so comfortable bed that the rather high quality hotel had to offer. It was the only one in the village, but the suite she and Cana had decided to take for the night was simply luxurious.

Far more comfortable than what she had gotten used to, with a bath double the size of a standart one.

"Please!" Rolling around in the soft covers, she shook her head lazily. "I'm good!" Then Cana, in an almost desperate attempt shook her lower lip and widened her eyes. "For me Lucy, please."

"Ugh! You manipulative little-" Then her eyes watered and Lucy's face fell. "...So is that a yes?" Cana gave a cheer and dropped the façade when Lucy nodded, tackling her in a hug. "Yeah, now we're talking!"

"You so owe me a drink for this! I wanted to spend the night in." She complained without any heat, the idea of drinks did seem alluring. "Of course darlin'!" She dropped a kiss on the blonde's cheek before running to go through the clothes she had brought with her.

"What do you think I should wear? This little tease or some shorts with a cute top?" The brown-haired girl showed her a rather low cut red dress and a pair of short shorts with a purple top.

"I like the dress, red suits you." Cana looked pleased with that answer, "What about you?"

"I didn't bring anything more than some pajamas and I won't call Virgo for this, I can just wear what I have on." She shrugged while Cana gave her loose shirt that had specks on dirt on it and jeans a dirty look.

"No way, put those shorts and I'll pass you a top." Lucy did as said and changed in the revealing shorts before putting the small dark blue tight tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton with a leather jacket she had taken in case it got colder in the night.

Cana added some high heels of the same color as her dress before giving a twirl. She then brought her hair in a ponytail showing the creamy skin of her shoulders, while Lucy let hers down.

"We look hot, now I need a drink." Cana locked their elbows together, at the same time putting some money in her shoes. Her gaze locked with Lucy's curious one. "In case we run into some pickpockets, I got some in a hidden pocket on the underside of the dress."

"Smart, I got mine in pocket on the backside of my bra." Lucy admitted, earning herself a high five and snort. "You never know, someone might actually try to look there."

"I'm sure." Lucy rolled her eyes, locking her elbow with her friend's. The sun was almost gone when they arrived at the tavern, the sky different shades of orange and pink.

"Wait a sec," She said when seeing an old lady passing by, the blonde politely asked the lady if she could take a picture of them in front of the tavern with a small portable camera.

Cana wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Lucy did the same. Both girls had big smiles and their faces were lighted by the last sun rays, so in overall it was a good picture. After thanking the lady, Lucy made sure to send the camera to Virgo in the spirit word.

"What the fuck was that?" Cana stared at the camera who disappeared in a golden flash. "Safe keeping by one of my spirits, since the camera is from the spirit world I can send it there or make it appear when I want."

"Lucky, make sure to give me a copy later though."

The tavern was almost full, but they managed to find some seats by the bar. The place looked pretty cozy and it probably was the only one the town had to offer. The bar was a nice polished wood and a few tables were scattered around, giving enough space for people to dance around.

"What can I give you two pretty ladies?" Cana smirked at the man, he looked a bit older than them and seemed nice enough. "Some whiskey for both of us."

Yeah, she could deal with that.

After a few glasses, the bartender actually joined their conversation and Lucy found him positively charming, he also kept the drinks coming so she doubted she could dislike him at the moment. The song playing was familiar, something of rowing boats and soft guitar.

Both girls spent most of the night talking and drinking, Cana surprising the town in a few drinking contests, easily managing to drink many men under the table much to the blonde's amusement.

"Would you care for a dance?" Both girls turned to see a handsome guy with messy black hair, he was staring at Cana with a smirk that probably made girls swoon. Cana raised a brow unimpressed, but let herself get charmed away when Lucy assured her she didn't mind.

Still staying on the look out for Cana, the blonde could only hope she didn't look too lonely at the bar alone as she kept drinking. "You and your friend are the wizards that came to defeat those monsters aren't you?"

_Well now that was certainly blunt. _

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She turned around to see a handsome dark blond guy that gestured for the seat previously occupied by her friend and she nodded, at least she wouldn't look like an easy target. He looked kind of embarrassed at the question, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish expression.

"There was a mix in paperwork and two teams accepted the request. I'm from Blue Pegasus but you girls were quicker than us. It wasn't too hard asking around who were the other wizards, you girls are quite the attraction around here."

Offering her a drink, the two of them talked a bit. He was cute, charming, and she didn't feel like killing anybody that brushed her by accident. Although that may have been the alcohol, playing with her senses as a the music blasting through speaker lacrimas picked up a bit. "I love this song."

"Well, what kind of guy would I be not to ask you to dance?" She shot him a look she hoped amused, leaving enough money for all she had bought along with a hefty tip for the kind bartender who shot her a small wave.

She simply laughed prettily and took the hand he was offering her. Call her vain, but she didn't want to be alone and since Cana was currently having fun with the guy from earlier she refused to interrupt.

He swayed her lightly to the beat of the music flirting, until she mentioned a novel they both were fan of. His face lighting up in something more genuine as they discussed authors, twirling and dipping her down from time to time.

He was actually kind of dorky.

She should have realized it sooner, he hadn't really changed. So smart, a bit flirty, Blue Pegasus was a big clue in itself, but she definitely had drank too much and couldn't clearly see his face in the dimly lit room.

Oh who was she kidding, she had just let her guard down in an act of deliberate stupidity.

It only was when a nearby light bulb illuminated his face clearly that she realized who he was. She was dancing in the arms of Hibiki, one-third of the Trimens and somewhat a friend of hers at some point. His hands around her waist suddenly felt heavy and the loud music was causing her a huge headache.

"Oh Mavis you're..."

"You feeling okay?" He raised a brow as the girl took a step back. "No, -yes! I just need to find my friend." She looked around not seeing Cana anywhere which made her freeze for a few seconds, looking wildly around the room. She quickly turned around towards the exit of the bar but his hand grabbed her wrist firmly, stopping her.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you really think something's wrong at least let me come with you." She ran out of the tavern, an unusually serious Hibiki hot on her trails.

Hibiki. Lates. _(god she really shouldn't have drank so much of that whiskey, she was younger now and the heavy stuff affected her more than what she was used to, not to mention-)_

"Cana? Cana?!" Quickly searching the area for her friend's familiar magical pull, feeling it spike in panic, she took off a bit farther down the street to find a dark alley. The boy from earlier pinning her friend to the wall his hand on her thigh and the other against the wall. Her hair was messy and her movements were alarmingly slow and weak, drugged, Lucy realized.

Before she could stop it, her body and magic reacted instantly. Punching him in the face, he was sent flying away against a wall a few meters away as magic emanated from her furious for

She wanted to give him more than a broken nose, much more.

Catching Cana who practically fell to the ground, Lucy heard the sound of something breaking. The pressure on him had gotten stronger, gravity pining him there with such force it cracked the wall.

_(-skull, break his damned skull-!)_

She could barely register the fact Hibiki knocked him out for good, the only thing she could see was her friend shaking and crying. She slowly lowered her to the ground wrapping her arms around her shaking body.

Cana was suffocating, the blonde anchored her down on earth as her breath came out irregularly. _(It hurt, it hurts! Why, he didn't actually hurt me so whywhy-!)_

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." Except that it was, it was all her fault. "I'll get the bartender to call the authorities." She nodded as Hibiki sneered, hauling up the guy, not once loosening her arms around the brunette.

Shrugging off her jacket, she wrapped it around her before she zipped it up. Carefully, she put the slightly taller woman on her knees, rocking her gently. "I-I'm fine, he didn't do anything."

He could have, he would have.

"Lu, really. I think I'm okay." She hated the tears that burned her eyes, why the fuck was she the one crying? _(she didn't have any fucking right-_-_ her magic roared, burning her insides like acid)_

Hibiki had the decency to walk them back to the hotel, that thing, her mind supplied, _(trash just like me-)_ had already been taken care of.

She would worry about that another day.

"Thank you Hibiki, for your help tonight." He smiled a bit at them but you could see he was pretty shaken up as well by the whole ordeal. For such a flirt the idea of disrespecting women seemed just as unfamiliar as it was disgusting. "How about a name to thank me?"

Ah right, she had never told him.

"Lucy, my name's Lucy." He gave her a poor excuse of a smile, gaze meeting the girl who still clung to her, her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Goodnight then Lucy, Cana."

The brunette almost mechanically changed into her sleeping attire, the silky fabric of the shorts feeling foreign on her skin.

Lucy for her part took a seat on their shared bed for the night in the top she had wore at the tavern and some sweatpants. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor? I can get Virgo to get me something to sleep on."

"Dumbass." Cana snorted weakly, letting herself fall on the soft mattress. "I'm fine."

"I-okay then, do you want some tea? Virgo has this brand in the spirit world, it's to die for not to mention good for the nerves, or I could-" Lucy rambled on, being cut off by Cana's amused glare. "Tea? You tryin' to make me into some posh lady now?"

"...You're just so, I don't know, okay with this. You don't have to be Cana, not with me." There she goes again, saying all the wrong things at the wrong time.

"Look it's just, it happened. Can't do shit about that, being dramatic won't change anything." The faded trails of smudged mascara under her eyes seemed to pop out with only the reading light on the nightstand lightening the room.

"It sucks, but it's not the first time a guy gets touchy with a girl that's not interested, not the last either. I mean, why do ya think Mira almost never goes alone on her photoshoots?" Nails dig into skin as Cana sighs, almost defeated.

"It's just how things are I guess." And realistically she knows that, god knows how many times she lost her clothes on missions or got groped by strangers. Watching a girl deal with trauma after being molested, another having been forced to strip naked under the eyes of supposed comrades, of-

"Just because that's how things are doesn't mean they should be!" Deep down Lucy knows she shouldn't snap, or raise her voice at the girl. Yet, she continued digging a grave for herself and her morals. "For goodness' sake you could have been hurt or, or-!"

"Raped?" Silence take over the room for a few seconds as she takes a deep breath, realizing her own words.

"You can say it, it won't send me to my grave," Cana rolled her eyes, "but I wasn't Lucy. I'm fine." The brunette takes a hold of her clenched fists softly, stressing the last bit.

"I'm sorry." Her throat tightens, eyes burning. "I'm _so_ _sorry._" _(god it's her fault, all her fault, she messed with the timeline, she's such a horrible person-)_

"Don't be, I'm glad you came." The two of them fall silent, taking each other into a hug. Cana ignores the self-hate in the blonde's eyes, and she ignores the droplets of water that falls on her exposed shoulder.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. (but being sorry won't fix things, will it?)_

Gently letting the two of them fall backwards underneath the covers, Lucy adjusts the pillows to a more comfortable position for them both. "Mnh…tell me a story."

"How childish." Yet she allows her fingers to gently play with the brown strands of hair, a pair of arms tightening around the blonde's waist.

"Once upon a time in the land of Aethiopia, there was a beautiful mortal princess who went by the name Andromeda. Her mother, a very vain and prideful woman called Cassiopeia, would dare state to anyone listening that the beauty of her daughter was greater than that of water nymphs that were known as Nereids. Of course the sea ladies didn't take kindly to the offense…"

At their return to the guild, if Mirajane noticed that a certain brunette wore a jacket over her usual bikini top, she didn't mention it. Even if she was quite certain she had seen the same leather jacket on Lucy a week before.


	6. Chapter 6

"No." Her answer is simple, but Natsu refuses to understand it giving her a pleading look that reminds her of a kicked puppy along with Happy. "Come on Luce! Pleeaasee!" She refuses once again.

"Why don't you ask Erza to bring you? Stealing an S-class mission is a stupid idea." His eyes water with fake tears. "But we don't need her! I'm sure you, me and Happy could easily pull off this mission! After that, the master will have to make me S-class! Oh, and there is a key too~" She sighs

"Or we could get in huge trouble" Ever since he and Erza had fought this morning and the arrest of Erza, Natsu had been trying to convince her to steal an S-Class mission with them. He and Happy had followed her when she went out to get some ice cream because of the heat. She simply sighed and ate her vanilla ice-cream cone ignoring him.

"She is right you know. Not that you have a chance at being an S-Class wizard anyway." The three of them turned around to see Laxus smirking with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Fight me Laxus!" Before Natsu could run to the lightning mage, Lucy grabbed his collar stopping him in his track with surprising strength, before bringing her other fist on his head. The pink haired wizard fell to the ground clutching the bump on his head in pain.

"Stop trying to pick a fight for no reason" He juts out his lower lip in a pout but did as he is told. Laxus looked at her head to toes with a smirk.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing... How about you ditch this loser and come with me instead? I'm sure I could show you a good time" Her smile twitched a bit and Natsu clenched his fists, but before he could react she answered his question

"While it's... flattering I will have to decline" His smirk only widened "Too bad, but I doubt you will be refusing me for long, I always like the chase anyway. Does this beauty have a name?" She smiled up at him warmly.

"I'm Lucy. What about you?" He took a step closer to the twirling one of her long blonde strands that had fallen out of her ponytail.

"It's Laxus, but you can call me whatever you want." Seeing her smile fall he decided not to push his boundaries and took a step back "See you soon beautiful" He then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Who does that bastard think he is flirting with you like that?!" Natsu wouldn't stop complaining on their way back to the guild. "If you don't stop complaining I will end up thinking you are jealous." That sure seemed to shut him up, he froze and his face turned red.

"I was only joking Natsu" She went to sit next to Cana who was sitting with Levy, Jet and Droy. "Hey, Cana. I don't think I met any of you three. I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you" Levy beamed at her " It's nice to meet you, I'm Levy and this is Jet and Droy. We are team Shadowgear!" The five of them fell into conversation pretty easily, it fell nice to talk to Levy again.

"No way seriously?! You have the original version from X644?! That book is super rare!" The passionate look both girls had made the other three sweatdrop. "I know! When I found it in my mother's library I almost fainted! I could let you borrow it if you want, just don't bring it at the guild. I don't trust these guys around it." She gestured at Natsu and Gray who were fighting.

"Thank you so much! I promise I will be careful with it!" Levy had stars in her eyes. "I don't understand what is so special about it, it's just a book!" If looks could kill Jet would be dying of a very very painful death right now. "You two are seriously scary." Lucy gave a sheepish smile at Cana.

"Woow...I'm feeling kind of sleepy..." She looked at Levy who fell on the floor followed by the rest of the guild except for the master and herself. "Lucy, aren't you falling asleep?" She stared at the master who was looking at her curiously

"I'm immune to those kinds of spells. Nobody looks surprised, is this a normal occurrence?" She asked already knowing the answer. "That would be because of me, though I am curious as to why you are unaffected, it is a pretty powerful spell" She smiled at him

"My magic makes me immune to sleeping or mind controlling spell. I'm Lucy" Thank god Lyra for that, unlike what most thought silver keys did have star dress as long as a strong connexion link the mage and spirit. Lyra's tattoo allowed her to be immune to any kind of mind or sleeping spell.

"Mystogan" He simply replied before taking a job. "Well, you sure talk a lot.." She mumbled. "I will see you next time" He coldly said completely ignoring her. She remembered him being cold, but not that much. Well, she had never really been close to him... She had to talk to him before the Edolas incident, she would try to keep a passage between Earthland and Edolas.

Edolas could prove itself a powerful ally and a more selfish part of her wanted to give Wendy the chance to keep contact with her Jellal or Mystogan or whatever she calls him. The younger girl had been more heartbroken than most had thought, she tried to hide it, but Lucy had been there when she had cried the whole night after. Finding him after so long and losing him right after had scarred the small dragon slayer. She shoved that thought in the back of her mind and helped Cana who had just started to wake up stand up.

"Was that Mystogan? Why does he have to always put us to sleep anyway?" She saw Gramps look at her from the corner of his eyes, but she didn't mention it. "Mystogan is one of your strongest wizards, right? I read he was pretty mysterious." Droy nodded "Master Makarov is the only one who got a good look at his face"

"Wrong! I have seen him before" She looked up to see Laxus on the second floor to see him already looking at her with his usual smirk, brown met blue and the two of them stared at each other until Lucy broke the eye-contact to look back at Cana "Laxus! Talk about rare" Murmurs broke in the guild.

"Mystogan is just shy, all of you should respect his privacy." He chuckled. Yeah...Shy...Or secretly a prince from another parallel dimension who has a currently evil counterpart who infiltrated the magic council... She never realized just how crazy that was. Well, it is Fairy Tail, they never would settle for anything less than crazy anyway.

"You and me Laxus right now!" Of course, Natsu couldn't stay calm for too long. "If you can't even beat Scarlett here why even try with me?" This earned him a dark glare from Erza. "The strongest wizard in Fairy tail isn't some hooded weirdo or some chick" That earned him glares from the entire female population of the guild Lucy included.

"You have him right in front of you!" He Natsu started to bicker and when Natsu tried to get on the second floor, the master brought him back on the floor harshly making her wince.

She didn't stop surprising him. When he first saw her, he asked himself how_ Natsu _out of all people managed to score with such a hot girl. Then he saw her guild mark between her shoulder blades, beneath her silky tied up hair. Of course, Natsu couldn't get a cute girl, the kid probably didn't know what sexual attraction meant.

He then frowned, another weakling to add to his grandfather's weak guild. His jaw nearly dropped when she managed to control Natsu without looking nearly as scary as the red-head. Because yes, no matter how much he denied it he did think Erza was scary. For such a small girl she had some muscles he had to admit. She easily could stop a man of Natsu's height and weight with only an arm. Laxus knew Natsu wasn't as weak as he claimed the pink haired brat to be, but that was a secret he would take to his grave. So he had to admit he was slightly impressed the blonde was able to stop his wild nature.

And then she had rejected him, his ego certainly took a blow at that. Rare were the girls who refused him. Most girls would have jumped in his arms at the occasion and yet she simply had smiled at him refusing politely. That didn't make her less weak in any way, but she did earn a bit of his respect. And the fact she seemingly had no last name was quite strange. He felt she was hiding something, there was something more to her warm brown eyes.

The blonde definitely was an enigma in Laxus's eyes

"Lucy! Lucy! You were right!" She turned to see Happy and Natsu run in her direction as she walked home. "Erza said we could come with her on that S-Class request! As long as you and that ice-freak come too!" She couldn't help, but tease him a bit.

"And when did I say I was coming?" His eyes turned pleading once again. "I was joking Natsu," She said before opening her door and inviting them in.

"Woow. This is a really nice place, Lucy!" She smiled at Happy "I even have some fish in the fridge" She told him and watched as heart and tears appeared in his eyes. "You really are the best Lucy!" He flew in direction of his beloved fish. "Huh?! And what about me Luce?!" Natsu asked looking offended. She giggled.

" I'm making some pasta for tonight, you both can have some if you want, but there is no way I'm letting you close to my food! I saw just how much that stomach of yours can take!"

"No fair!" He complained, but the blonde ignored him tying a purple apron on herself. "If you aren't going to help me cook then get out of the kitchen!" He pouted a bit but obeyed, Happy following him a fish in his mouth. She quickly cooked some pasta with tomato sauce, she wasn't the greatest cook, but years of training with the cooks in the manor did help. She called her two friends once she was done.

"Wow! This really smells good Lucy!" Natsu said a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. "Thanks. Now help me bring those to the table." She had made a lot of food knowing Natsu's stomach was basically a black hole. The three of them ate chatting together about the mission.

"Too bad we won't get to enjoy the tropical island," Lucy said sighing. Natsu and Happy helped her do the dishes after that and since it was starting to get late asked them if they wanted to stay the night.

"You guys could stay on the couch if you don't mind" She prayed to whoever was above that they would stay on the couch, unlike their bad habit of her previous life. "Yeah, sure! Thanks, Luce!" She gave them clean sheets before going to change in her bathroom.

Wearing a loose pink shirt and loose gray shorts with her hair let down, Lucy oddly felt like her old self. Her hair was longer and her eyes more mature than they had been. She looked at her hand where her old mark had been and suddenly felt nostalgic, what she would give to have the innocence she had back then. She looked at the mirror seeing a smiling girl in skimpy white and blue clothes. She couldn't help but think of herself and her past self as two separate beings. The war had changed her so much, the girl in the mirror suddenly became a crying girl in black torn up black clothes with short choppy blond hair. Scars everywhere on her neck and face

"Oi Lucy! What is taking so long?!" She took a shaky breath before coming out of the bathroom giving Natsu a smile. "Sorry"

"Woow Lucy you actually do have some girly clothes!" "Shut it cat!"

They all went to sleep after that knowing they had to get up early the next morning. They all fell asleep quickly, Happy and Natsu snuggled on the couch and Lucy in her own bed. It was only a few hours later things started to become less peaceful. Natsu woke up when he heard a scream, he rushed to Lucy's room leaving Happy who was still sleeping behind. The pink haired boy sighed in relief when he saw she was only having a nightmare. Sweat was on her brows and she kept tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep.

"No stop it... Please! She didn't do anything!..." Tears started to stream down her face making his heart clench painfully. "Oi Lucy! Lucy wake up! It's not real!" He gently shakes her and with a gasp, she wakes up her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Natsu..." Her voice trembled and she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck in a bone-crushing hug. He slowly returned her hug and sat next to her on her bed. For what felt like hours the two of them stayed like that hugging each other until Lucy once again fell asleep. Noticing this, Natsu stared at her peaceful face that rested on his warm chest. He gently removed her arms from his neck and laid her back on her bed beneath the covers. He stood up and looked at the still sleeping Happy before slipping under the sheets of Lucy's bed hugging her close. She unknowingly smiled in her sleep at the heat and rested her head on his chest once again. Natsu fell asleep quickly, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

_The next morning..._

"Lucy! Natsu disappeared!" His jaw dropped when he entered the blonde's bedroom. They hadn't woken up even after Happy's scream. Natsu's arms were around her tightly and his head in her long blonde hair. Lucy had her head on his chest and their legs were tangled. Suddenly a malicious glint appeared in the cat's eyes. He somehow took out a magical camera from god knows where and took numerous shots with different angles. The pictures fell into his paws as he thought about all the blackmail material he just obtained

"Happy? What in the world are you doing?" Natsu sleepily mumbled not noticing the blonde in his arms "You could have told me you know Natsu!I'm your best friend so I should have been the first one to know about your little crush!"

"Eh? EHH!" He let go of Lucy falling off the bed before running after a giggling Happy. With all the commotion Lucy finally woke up confused to see Happy running away from Natsu with some pictures in his paws.

"Guys? What time is it?" She looked at the clock on the wall her eyes widening "We are going to be late!" She quickly ran to her bathroom to prepare herself, Natsu doing the same while Happy sneakily hid the pictures in his small green bag. (The one he always has on himself)

"We have to go, now!" Lucy screamed exiting the bathroom while tying up her hair. She wore a pair of black jeans and a simple loose white shirt with her keys tied to her hips."Eh? What about breakfast?" She took the traveling bag she had made yesterday. "We don't have time!" She grabbed his hand and happy's paw running out of her apartment. They somehow manage to arrive in time to the Magnolia station, Gray and Erza already waiting for them

"What took you guys so long?" Gray complained "Sorry we all woke up late" Lucy panted before Natsu could say anything. "No matter. We need to board the train and get to Hargeon ." They all boarded the train, Natsu's face turning green.

The ride was a peaceful and quick one. Since Hargeon was next to Magnolia they reached the town in only an hour. "Hey, do you mind if I just stop here to get something to eat? " Erza nodded and she quickly went to buy a few sandwiches for herself and the boys and a piece of strawberry cake for Erza. Once she got back to her friends, she saw Gray and Natsu glaring at each other while Erza was talking to a sailor.

"Want some sandwichs?" The boys screamed in surprise at her sudden presence. "I managed to find a sailor to bring us to Galuna Island, let's go" She nodded at Erza before jumping in the boat followed by the rest of the team "

Here Erza I bought you some cake" Anime tears appearing in the Scarlett girl's eyes "You are a true friend Lucy" Ironically, the sailor was once again the son of the village's chief, Bobo. Lucy smiled at him

"Want some?" She gestured at the sandwichs and he nodded before taking one and thanking her. " I'm Bobo. I must warn you, the island is cursed, I know this because I was once a resident of Galuna, but I had to flee. This vile demon curse" The sailor explained while Lucy rubbed Natsu's back as he threw up.

"What happened to your arm?!" Gray asked seeing the demon's arm Bobo possessed. "This is Galuna," He said motioning to the island, but when they turned to him, Bobo was gone. "Where is he?" Erza asked looking around.

"Lucy behind you!" She turned around to see a huge tsunami coming their way. Her eyes widened at the size of the wave, this time if their boat was destroyed, they wouldn't be able to use the one Erza used to come on the island. She knew even if she used Aquarius's celestial powers, she wouldn't be able to stop the wave. The only way to protect herself and her friends would be to make a shield.

Lucy's reflexes kicked in and before the tsunami could hit them, she raised both her hands in front of her, the Aquarius tattoo on her collarbones glowing brightly. A glowing pale blue shield surrounded their boat, the shield wavered slightly because of the water pressure a few times, but she managed to hold it until there was no more danger.

"Woow! Pretty!" Happy looked at the glowing shield in awe. She dropped the shield her body almost falling to the ground. Ever since she got back in time her magic reserves were almost split in two almost as weak as they had been before she joined Fairy Tail the first time. She meditated each day to expand her magic container, but so far it barely had done anything. She catches herself on the wooden bench.

"You feeling alright Lucy?" She nodded at Gray "Yeah that just took a lot of my magic" Her vision blurred and Gray had to catch her, he held her until she could stay upright on herself

"Thanks, Gray" He blushed a bit letting go of her shoulders "I had no idea you could do that Lucy," Erza said looking at her curiously

"Yeah me neither, didn't you say you were a celestial wizard?" Gray asked her. Happy looked at her with stars in his eyes "Yeah she did that too when we met her! She was like Wooosh! Swiish! And she was able to make a tornado of water in Hargeon!" She smiled

"I am a celestial wizard. Not many know about it since it's a lost magic, but, Celestial magic isn't just a holder type. Anybody can summon spirit as long as they have compatible magic, but only someone coming from a family of celestial wizard or who was taught by one will be able to use the caster part of celestial magic"

"Wow I had no idea your magic was so complicated Lucy," Happy said making Lucy sleepily smile. "You should sleep a bit Lucy I'm sure Gray won't mind if you sleep on his shoulder" Erza who was now conducting the boat said. She nodded gently letting her body rest on his, her eyes closing.

When the blonde woke up she felt 2 strong slightly cold arms holding her up, one supporting her back and one under her knees. Her eyes opened seeing a blur of red walk in front of them, she looked up to meet Gray's eyes

"Gray?.. Where are we?" He informed her that he, Natsu and Erza had managed to find the village and told her of the curse the villagers were under because of the moon. They were now walking to the tent they would stay, he gently let her down so that she could walk on her own. "Thanks for carrying me. You could have just woken me up you know?"

Once they reached the huge and comfy-looking tent. They all prepared to go to bed, Lucy taking the futon closest to the window, Erza next to, her. "Hey Lucy can I sleep with you? Natsu takes too much place" She smiled at Happy "Not true!" "Of course Happy" Natsu and her talked at the same time. "Night guys" She held the sleeping Happy close to her chest.

_Ok so the end might have been a bit rushed up... I really am sorry for not publishing for so long, but the two last weeks were waay too busy for me to write as much as I would have liked. I had to study like crazy for exams, I was sick for a few days and my friend just went through a really bad breakup so I never could find time to write._


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy was the first one awake and she decided to let them sleep a little and changed in a pair of small short jeans and a purple shirt, putting her hair in her usual messy ponytail, before making breakfast for everyone. She noticed a small child with horns on his head and wings trying to spy on her from the window. "Hello" To child jumped in fright at her sudden presence "Ah! You saw me!" She giggled "I did. Is there a reason you are trying to spy on us?" The small boy blushed "I wanted to see the wizards who are supposed to break the curse the chief talked about..." He shyly admitted.

" Well I'm the only one awake, but maybe you could keep me company? they won't be awake for another 20 minutes at least" She helped him get in and gently let him down on the ground. He didn't look much older than 6 or 7 years old and barely reached her waist, he had black hair and brown eyes, his horns and wings a dark red color. "I'm Lucy. What about you? She smiled before turning yet another pancake. "I'm Nico" He grinned up at her and the blonde felt her heart melt at his cuteness. "Want some? I'm sure my friends will survive without one or two" She asked him and watched as drool appeared on the side of his mouth at the smell of pancakes. "I will take that as a yes" She laughed before serving him a plate and took two for herself. "You are not like I thought you would be," He said between a few bites "How so?"

"My sister said you would be scared of my horns," He said looking at his dish. "Why did she say that?" She asked with soft eyes "She hates her own horns, she thinks they are ugly. I think she is jealous you guys look normal" He said taking another bite. "I don't think yours are ugly. I think they are cute, hers are probably just as pretty." She said softly. "It's all because of those other wizards" He mumbled "Other wizards?" She asked the small boy with a slight frown. "They were some other wizards who accepted the mission about a month ago, but once they saw us they decided to leave. One of them said something really, really mean to her, she was really hurt..." Her eyes darkened a bit. "Then they are horrible wizards and horrible persons." She stated getting up to wash the dishes. " I think that it is stupid some people think appearance matter that much... How about I try to talk to your sister, I would hate it if she thought all wizards are as stupid and bad as they were." She said taking his plate before cleaning it as well.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" She turned to see Happy, Gray, and Erza looking at her and Nico. "Hey, guys. I made breakfast and this is Nico. Nico, this is Erza, Happy and Gray." She smiled at them gesturing to the bunch of pancakes. Before gesturing to each of her friends so Nico could know who was who. "Well, aren't you cute?" Erza said taking some pancakes, Gray doing the same while Happy took some fish. All of them were looking at the small boy and Lucy curiously as they started eating, but eventually joined the conversation. "I have to go! My mom is going to kill me if I don't go back soon! It was nice meeting you Lucy, I will tell my sister what you said. Nice meeting you Erza, Gray, Happy!" She hugged the little boy before helping him fly out the window.

"I will go wake up Natsu. We should start searching soon" She said smiling. Once they all were done eating, the fairy tail wizards decided to start searching right away. They get out of the village talking about the mission. Suddenly they hear loud steps and the five of them slowly turning around to see a huge rat that belongs to Cherry is she remembers correctly. It hisses at her earning a scared scream from Happy. Gray uses his ice to protect them from the gas that comes out of its mouth while Erza attacks it. Lucy grabs Happy avoiding another beam of poisonous gas.

They all run away to avoid passing out because of the gas, until Gray ices the floor making it fall on it's back, knocking it out. Erza after seeing the moon temple orders them to hide in there leaving the passed out rat outside. "It's falling apart." Natsu state as Erza comments on the moon symbols on the walls. "Even the ground doesn't look safe to walk on" Natsu then stomp on it hard "Natsu you idiot!" They all fall underneath the floor landing on a pile of rocks Erza smashing her fist on Natsu's head. "Idiot!" Standing up Lucy follows the others as they start exploring the cave. "Hey guys what is that?" Lucy wince knowing exactly what Natsu had found

"Deliora! How?! What the fuck is it doing here?! It's impossible! It shouldn't be here!" Gray's breath becomes erratic and he starts to tremble looking at the huge block of ice that contains the demon. She gently put a hand on his shoulder "Gray please try to calm down... You don't look well how about we go sit a bit.? Maybe you could tell us about it after?" She ask him before taking his hand and guiding him to lean on a big rock when he doesn't answer her. Natsu and Erza simply follow her. "It's Deliora, the demon of destruction... It shouldn't be here! It doesn't make any sense!" Erza put a hand on his shoulder "Gray calm down..."

Suddenly they hear footsteps coming their way and they all hide behind the boulders. "The voices seem to come from down here... Those pointy ears of yours make it look like you have the demon curse you know Toby" Toby hisses at him "I already told you they are fashion accessories! Jerk!" She ignores their bickering and once again takes Gray's hand trying to give him a bit of comfort. He gives her hand a squeeze and she smiles at him. "Toby, Yuka! Something terrible has happened, it's Angelica, she was attacked and I'm sad!"Both boys groaned "You are worried about your stupid pet rat?!"

"She is not stupid or a pet! She is a faithful warrior that protects us! The cold emperor won't be happy if he learns there is intruders. We have to give them eternal rest out of love" All of them sweat dropped at Cherry's words "You do mean death right?" "Agreed" Suddenly a noise is heard opposite of them and they all run in that direction "We should have beat them to a pulp and demand some answer" Natsu states "Idiot. We have to investigate first" Erza says

"I still don't understand what Deliora is doing here... It's a monster that has caused destruction and countless lives were lost. The woman who taught me magic Ur... lost everything to seal that demon away. I don't know if it's linked to the demon curse, but... If they think they can get away with tarnishing my master's legacy I will make them regret the day they were born!" She squeezes his hand to try to calm him, but he rips it away from her, her gaze drops to the floor, she is hurt, but knows that this Gray hasn't completely opened up to her and she understand that he is hurt.

"But why would it be brought here?" Erza asks "I bet I can beat it! If it's been in there for so long it will be a piece of cake! With a little fire..." Before Natsu could try to melt the ice Gray punched Natsu. Hard. Far from their usual friendly fights "I don't want your flames or you any near it! If it's revived we wouldn't stand a chance!" She gets closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down... Please. Natsu won't get close to it I promise"

"Years ago my master Ur sealed it in a form of ice that can't be melt. If they knew that then why bring it here? I just want to know who would do this and why!" Natsu nodded "Then let's get some answers from these guys!" "No! We are going to stay here and wait for the moon!" Natsu started complaining " You are right. I heard them mention something about collecting moon drip" Erza said while Natsu once again complained

"No way! I'm not waiting! We have work to do!" He then fell asleep, while Erza, Gray, and Lucy at on the ground. "I'm jealous he is able to forget everything so easily," Erza said smiling but looking at Gray who was sitting far from them with worry. Lucy started to slightly hum a lullaby her mother used to sing to her to sleep with as a child and later Lyra when Lucy asked her to. "What's that song, Lucy?" Happy asked making her smile. "My mother used to sing it to me as a child. I have a spirit who has a beautiful singing voice maybe she could sing a bit for us...Lyra!"

"Lucy! It's been forever!" The spirit took her into a bone crushing hug that she returned. "I called you last week!" She laughed "That's what I said an eternity! Want me to sing a song?" Lucy nodded with a smile. "I know how much you like to sing. Sing whatever you want" The spirit smiled with enthusiast and she started to sing. Both Erza and Happy fell asleep next to each other while Lucy hesitantly came closer to Gray. She sat next to him putting her hand on his gently. He avoided her gaze, refusing to meet her eyes. He was afraid he would start crying if he did. "Gray..." He barely noticed Lyra disappearing after her song and looked at her tears in his eyes.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his trembling form. His own arms clutched her waist tightly like he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. One of her hands played with his hair and the other rubbed small circles on his back to comfort him. She felt tears land on her shoulder but didn't say anything knowing he didn't want anyone to see him crying. He hid his face in her hair and his grip on her tighten to an almost painful degree. "Shh...It's okay...You aren't alone..."

After a few minutes of her just whispering comforting words to him he finally started to calm down. "Thanks..." He wiped his tears away looking away from her. "Stop acting like you don't care Gray...You are human, even if you try to push it away you still have emotions. It's not a bad thing..." She told him trying to make him look at her in the eyes. "You think it's your fault" She finally had his attention, he looks at her in shock

"How did you..." She smiles at him sadly. "When you said she lost everything, you really meant _everything_ didn't you?" "...The ice shell spell allows the user's body to transform into unbreakable ice... Why did you say I look guilty?" The blonde looked at the demon trapped in ice. "... I know that look, I had it for a long, long time... When my mother died my father blamed me for her death, she was the love of his life and he refused to see me as his daughter anymore. I was nothing more than the one who took away his beloved wife" She refused to meet his gaze

"How...How did she die?" She felt him come closer, their shoulders brushing. " My birth was only one of the factors as well as her magic that caused her to become ill she passed away a few months later. Even if I never had been born she probably would have died anyway, she had a severe case of magic deficiency disease, but it still hurt to think I accelerated her death. I made peace with it, it's not my fault and for whatever reason, you think it's your fault... It isn't either Gray I know you and you never would cause harm to the ones you love" She felt tears come to her eyes but refused to cry. "I'm sorry Lucy..." None of them said anything after that, he hesitantly brought her in a hug resting his face in the crook of her neck until they both fell asleep smiling slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

To say Lucy wasn't feeling a bit awkward waking up in Gray's arms would be a lie, not when Erza was looking at them with curiosity and Happy wouldn't stop teasing them. The worst was Natsu, he was staring at both her and Gray with a strange expression on his face. All of them had ended up falling asleep while waiting for the night to come.

They all were woken up by the start of the moon drip ceremony, the ground shaking a bit. Gray refused to meet her gaze and stayed as far away from her as possible. She would have to talk to him once the whole Galuna island thing is over.

"We have to go see where it's coming from!" She said. Erza agreeing before leading their group on the surface. A group of masked wizards was performing the moon drip spell.

"What are they doing?" They all hid behind ruins looking at the wizards. "It's a spell called moon drip." Lucy bit her lower lip careful not to give them too much information. Once she had her teammates attention she continued

"I think that by focusing moon energy on the ice surrounding Deliora they plan to melt it." Gray angrily turned to her, his fists clenched.

"I already told you the ice shell can't be melted!" She flinched and Erza glared at Gray before looking at her. "Do you think it's possible Lucy?" Avoiding Gray's gaze focusing only on Erza Lucy nodded.

"Yes. The ice shell isn't completely impossible to melt... Focused moon energy can break any magical spell. It's probably the cause of the village's curse as well, too much moon energy can be toxic"

"Those idiots!" Gray and Natsu looked angry for different reasons, but afraid the noise would attract attention Erza hit them both on the head making her wince.

"Silence! Someone is coming!" They both calmed down after that hiding from the group of wizards view. With both of them, it was a miracle they hadn't been caught yet. She saw Gray tense when the supposed cold emperor appeared.

"The time has almost come for us to resurrect Deliora, find those intruders and kill them." She had almost forgotten just how much Lyon could be cold-hearted and scary.

"They probably were villagers they are the only ones except for us on this island." She tensed slightly knowing things were about to go south very soon. "Then destroy the village."

"What was that?!" Natsu screamed in anger, all eyes turning to the Fairy Tail wizards. "We are the intruders, not the villagers!" After Lyon ordered to still destroy the village, Natsu, as well as Gray, in polite terms...lost their shit completely.

They both started fighting with the cold emperor who ordered his lackeys to go to the village. Natsu tries to stop them only to be frozen in a huge chunk of ice by Lyon. Gray and him exchange blows, ice

"We need to stop these two idiots and quickly get back to the village. Happy think you could bring me back to the village?" The flying cat nods looking up at Erza.

"Lucy I'm leaving those two in your hands, try to be as fast as possible." Lucy gives Erza a nod before running in the direction where the two ice mages were fighting avoiding a blast of ice.

Gray just kicked Natsu off the temple to get him out of Lyon's magical range, Lucy didn't try to stop him knowing the fall wouldn't stop their fire breathing friend so easily. Lyon's stupid mask fell at his feet as she gave him a powerful kick before landing next to Gray.

"Lucy?! What are you doing?!" She meets Gray's angry gaze with her own. "Think of the mission Gray, we need to get back to the village quickly." She grabs one of his arm tugging him back to avoid another attack from Lyon.

"One of your friends Gray? Will you kick her off the temple too?" Gray tensed. "We both know you could easily have destroyed that ice, him with it! Stop trying to act all superior with me, Lyon! You are not! We are not Ur's student anymore!"

"I am painfully aware of that. Our beloved teacher is no longer in this world...because of you. And yet you seem to show no guilt, how cruel of you..." Gray took an angry step forward his arm slipping out of her hold. "Stop it, Gray. He's only trying to get to you, he is wrong. It's not your fault." Gray froze at her words while it seemed to anger Lyon...

"And what would you know of it?!" _'More than you would think...'_ She was unable to avoid the blast of ice and her body crashed on a wall from the force of the blow. This seemed to snap Gray out of his frozen state and he jumped on Lyon as both of them started to fight, but it was evident Lyon had the upper hand.

Lucy winced a bit while standing up, before closing her eyes the Taurus zodiac sign appearing on her right shoulder under her shirt, she ran in direction of the two fighting ice wizards.

"Stop this nonsense!" Before Lyon's ice dragon and Gray's ice hammer could collide, she stopped them with her bare hands a huge magic shock wave coming from her body. The ice slowly started cracking until their creations were merely ice shards falling to the ground.

_"Stop this nonsense! Lyon stop teasing him and Gray stop being so cold and mean all the time! If the two of you continue fighting like that you two will never manage to surpass me!" The woman with dark purple hair hit both the kids on the head with a teasing smile forgetting her previous anger._

The memory of their beloved teacher faded away leaving the blonde mage who was staring at them with fire in her eyes, ice shards flying around her. "Ur..." She snapped her gaze to the shocked Lyon, his hand slowly fell at his side, giving them the opportunity to escape.

She grabbed Gray's wrist, not once breaking eye contact with the white-haired wizard before jumping off the temple with Gray.

They quickly managed to find Natsu and went back to the village where Erza was waiting for them, the ice trapping Natsu finally melted once he was out of Lyon's magical range. "What took the three of you so long?!" They all shrank under Erza's glare, but before she could scold them, Cherry's huge flying rat suddenly flew above their head with a bucket full of acid jelly.

"Angelica, would you do the honor?" Just as the jelly was about to fall on their heads, Erza ordered everyone to gather in the center of the village. Lucy, as well as everybody else, followed her orders. Natsu jumped and scattered the deadly jelly with his fire. Once he landed back on the ground, Lucy fell on her knees her warm chocolate orbs suddenly lit a golden color as well as her hands.

"Celestial shield..." The blond raised her hands to the sky and a see-through golden shield enveloped the village. The remaining jelly fell on it making Lucy close tightly her eyes.

"The village! It's intact!" Some were crying in joy and she saw Nico in the arms of his mother looking at her in awe. "You saved Bobo's grave..." The chief looked at her with great gratitude making her smile slightly, it quickly vanished when Toby and Yuka stepped on it.

She stood up almost falling back on the ground when her vision blurred. Natsu held her waist to stop her body from falling on the hard ground. Once she managed to stand on her own, she smiled up at him shakily and he let her go.

She saw Erza jump to take care of Sherry and her pet rat, Lucy winced knowing just how scary the red-haired wizard could be. Knowing Natsu and Gray could handle themselves with Yuka and Toby, the blonde decided to go see if any of the villagers were injured. The only injury was a sprained ankle, so Lucy healed it quickly before telling the villagers they could go try to get some sleep. Some of them stayed to be sure none of the cold emperor's lackeys would attack. She helped the village's chief rebuild Bobo's grave knowing it wasn't necessary.

Erza quickly managed to come back after defeating Sherry as well as Angelica. The sun slowly coming out from behind the village's walls. "We need to go find Gray and Natsu," She told Erza and Happy. The three of them left the village walking in direction of the temple of the moon. "Don't worry Happy. I'm sure they are both fine" She told the cat with a smile as they both ran behind Erza.

Before they could reach the temple however, they were stopped by the cold emperor's followers. "Those who oppose the cold emperor must die!"

The large group all ran forward their weapons in the air. With a quick movement of her sword, Erza managed to take about 1/4 of them. None of them were wizards and the two Fairy Tail girls managed to take them out in a few minutes.

Only two were still standing, an old woman as well as a young boy that couldn't be older than them. Their masks had fallen revealing their faces.

"Those headpieces... You are all survivors from the city of Brago. You all want revenge" Erza looked at the unconscious bodies on the floor in understanding

"Deliora destroyed your home all those years ago didn't it..." Lucy looked at them with sympathy. "If you understand then you must understand why we must help the cold emperor!" A frown tugged at the corner of both girls lips.

"Defeating Deliora is one thing, attacking those villagers is another. They never did anything to you and yet you all helped the cold emperor try to destroy their village. " Lucy told them and they had the decency of looking a little ashamed.

"Did it ever cross your mind that the cold emperor wouldn't be able to defeat Deliora?... It doesn't matter anyway if he is powerful enough or not, because Deliora is already dead." That earned her shocked gasps from both Lyon's lackeys and Erza. "What are you talking about Lucy?!"

"Deliora has been trapped in that ice for at least a decade, it's body will fall apart with merely a flick of a finger." She explained with a sigh.

"Whether you believe me or not we have to get to our comrades and fast. If you wish to see it for yourself then come with us" And that is how Lucy managed to manipulate Lyon's followers into helping them.

The four of them reached the temple in a few minutes, but before they could get to the level where Deliora is a huge roar was heard. "You told us it was dead!" The old woman from Brago accused. "I told you it would be weak, almost dead and it is. It cannot do much damage as it is now and besides it isn't even completely free of the ice"

"Look at that purple light someone is still performing the moon drip!" Happy exclaimed gesturing with his paw at the light that came from the roof. "We need to stop the ceremony before Deliora is completely free!" Erza said as she began to climb the stairs. "I already told you it cannot do any harm anymore... The spell is weak, there can't be more than 1 or 2 wizards performing the spell up there and I know you can take care of this by yourself. I'm going down to look for Gray and Natsu" Lucy told her.

Erza gave her a nod with a smile before running up the stairs while the priests and Happy followed her. They all ran (or flew) to where the commotion was coming from. Lyon was conscious, but on the ground, while Gray was next to him as Natsu faced Deliora.

"NATSU! Get out of the way!" Gray, as well as Happy, screamed at the same time the demon's and Natsu's fist connected. A moment passed as everything and everyone went quiet and then Deliora's body begins to crumble to pieces under the shocked gazes of everyone who didn't somehow time-travel.

"You were right! You actually were right Lucy! Deliora was dead!" Happy looked at her in shock while those who hadn't heard her explanation turned to her in complete and utter shock. "You knew..?" Gray slowly asked

"I had an idea yes. Your master is one hell of a wizard huh?" She sighed with a small smile as she walked towards him while Natsu along with Happy walked (or flew) towards the people of Brago. His body started shaking with badly hidden sobs.

"You saved my life again Ur...Thank you" Lucy smiled a little, before taking one last step in his direction to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You're such an idiot Gray. Injuring yourself like that, Natsu's supposed to be the impulsive one." She sighed as he hooked his arms tightly around her letting his tears fall freely on her shoulder.

Gray always prided himself on being a pretty cold guy and didn't attach himself to people that much by fear of losing them and yet with Lucy... It was different, Gray knew that it wasn't just him that had this strange feeling of knowing the blonde for a long time. Mira had confessed that having Lucy around was natural, almost like she had always been there, with those smiles and accepting attitude.

"Go talk to him Gray, deny it all you want but I know you still care about Lyon and I'm sure he still cares about you" It was almost angering how she somehow managed to know everything before everyone and yet make everyone around her love being close to her.

From a few steps away on the ground, Lyon started to cry his dead master as well. He looked up to see Gray hugging the blond girl, that for some unknown reason reminded him of his beloved master, dearly for life. He found himself wondering what made her remind him of Ur so much, physically the two were as different as day and night and the girl was more open and less serious than Ur had been and yet...

They both had this kind, caring heart and fire in their eyes, Lyon frowned a little remembering that Ur's kindness was what brought her to her doom. So lost in his toughs, he didn't notice Gray approach him.

'You will be able to watch over these two from the sea. I bet you're proud of them aren't you Ur? I'm sorry I can't help you, but maybe I can try to give your two pupils and daughter a brighter future' (Toughs) 

Lucy held a soft and slightly secretive smile looking at the two stubborn ice wizards before walking towards Happy and Natsu who was talking with the old woman and young man from Brago. "Come on guys Erza is waiting on top of the building and you know just how much she hates to be kept waiting"


	9. Chapter 9

"We totally finished an S-Class quest!" Natsu cheered along with Happy. "No, we haven't." Erza strictly said while Gray helped Lyon sit on the ground, he definitely was the one with the most injuries and he barely could stand.

"The mission was to help the villagers, destroying Deliora had no effect on them" The scarlet woman explained with her arms crossed.

"Erza is right guys, the villager's appearance was a result of the moon drip ceremony, it had no connexion with Deliora. Although it is a bit strange that only the villagers were affected don't you think?" Lucy asked

"Huh, what do you mean Luce?" Natsu cluelessly asked making Lucy sigh. "Lyon and his followers all were exposed to the moon drip just as much as the villagers and yet none of them has had major physical changes"

"Oi Lyon you know something about this?" Gray asked looking over his shoulder to look at Lyon.

"The moon drip has no effect on the human body like she said, none of us had their appearance change. I wouldn't trust them, those villagers are hiding something... Nothing you guild wizards can't handle" He snobbishly said

"Yeah like we believe-" Before Natsu could end that sentence, Erza hit him on the head with her fist. "Let it go Natsu." Just as they were about to leave for the village, Gray turned around to look at the other ice wizard

"I know you don't want to hear it, but you should join a guild. Make new friends and rivals." Lyon just turned his head away telling Gray to 'shut his mouth'

_'Aint that a familiar scene...'_ Lucy fondly thought, the face of a certain mermaid flashing in her head

"You guys go on without me I have to take care of something, I'll meet you guys at the village later," She told them and before Natsu could protest Erza pulled his ear to drag him with them. She watched them disappear in the forest before turning to Lyon.

"You're a stubborn little shit you know that right?" She sighed before walking to him getting on her knees to be eye-level with him. "And what do you think you are doing?" He coldly asked waiting for her to move.

"I know you are more hurt than what you're letting on and I'm not cruel enough to leave an injured man alone. If you don't treat that wound, things could get ugly" She gestured to a particularly nasty gash on his abdomen.

Ever so gently, she put both her hands on the wound making him wince. "Sorry..." Her hands started to glow a light golden color making Lyon give a sigh of relief when the pain started to fade away. He opened an eye that he had closed when the wound had started to heal.

"I thought healing was lost magic," He said looking down at her -because the bastard was so fucking tall, taller then gray she noted-

"It is." She replied simply before smiling "Here all done. It may hitch a little for about a week, but there should be no pain." He looked at her in the eyes trying to figure her out. "Why did you help me? Do you not fear that I will attack you?"

"You have no reason to, besides I'm a big girl believe it or not I can take care of myself" She got up, giving him a hand to stand up. Lyon took it smirking. "Is all your guild full of impulsive idiots?" Lucy laughed at that after so long, she had stopped trying to deny it.

"Pretty much, but that's what makes our charm. You really should think about joining a guild, things always are less lonely and as sappy as it sounds it can make you stronger"

He rolled his eyes. "Gray and your other friends must be waiting for you" She ignored him only giving his a smirk.

"That wasn't a no~ You're right though, I need to get going. It was nice meeting you Lyon" She gave him one last smile before running in the direction of the village leaving him in the ruins of the temple and no he wasn't smiling!

When Lucy reached the village, Erza had already begun to question the villager. Not wanting to interrupt, she quietly joined the villagers while they answered Erza's question. "Lucy!" A voice shouted-whispered from behind her.

"Oh hi, Nico. How are you doing?" She turned to see the small boy with an older girl who was frowning deeply at her, she probably was his sister. "See? I told you I knew the girl who protected the village! She didn't believe me!"

Lucy giggled a little at the adorable pouting boy. "Hi. I'm Lucy, Nico talks a lot about you." The girl looked to be about fourteen years old and was frowning at her. "I'm Aki..." She had the same dark hair and eyes as her brother and had two deep purple small and somewhat cute horns and wings.

"Lucy is super nice and she makes the best pancakes!" He cheered. "Why are you so nice to us?" The girl crossed her arms now openly glaring at the blond. "You're beautiful, you have all those friends and probably a boyfriend. Why speak to abominations like us?" She asked bluntly ignoring her brother's protests. "And why not?"

"Because! You're normal!" Lucy pouted at that. "Now that's just plain mean. Normal is boring, I don't see why I shouldn't talk to you. Besides I saw you playing with some other teenagers in the village earlier and you're beautiful as well."

"But I want to be _normal_... like you." The teenage girl whispered looking down at her feet. Lucy sighed getting in a crouched position.

"Beauty isn't just about the exterior, do you really want people to like you because of what you look? I think those horns and wings are beautiful, they are different, special Aki just like you. Different, no matter what people say will never be wrong."

She gave both kids hair a ruffle before standing up. "I need to go see my friends, but I will talk to you two later" The villagers just had confessed to Erza having tried to get to the temple without being able to reach it. "Natsu... I'll need your help to destroy the moon" This earned her shocked gasps from everyone who were all looking at the woman with awe in their eyes

"I'm not even going to mention the fact that this doesn't even surprise you" Gray sighed walking up to her. "Seriously it's like you know the future, it's creeping me out! How do you do it?" Lucy hid her sudden tenseness with a teasing smile.

"Who knows?... Seriously, this is Erza we are talking about, I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to pull it off" Gray simply sighed once again before the two of them watched Erza-who had changed into her Giant armor- prepare to throw the spear from the high guard tower.

In a swift and calculated move, Erza throws her De-Malevo-Lance at the same time Natsu boosts it with his flames sending it into the sky. Everyone holds their breath waiting to see what happens. The moon appears to start cracking to the joy of the villagers, after a few seconds the sky seems to shatter. A smile makes its way on Lucy's face as translucent light purple crystals of solid moon drip fall on the village. "What the heck?!"

A light golden light envelops the villager breaking the spell. "But they are not transforming!" Gray looked in shock at the villagers who were just as confused as he was

"That's because these are their true form. The moon drip never affected their appearance, it's their memory it altered." The villagers confusedly looked at each other. "Wait you mean they're..." Gray began, Natsu and Happy looking just as shocked

"Yes, they always have been demons." As the three screamed Lucy couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "You! You knew!" They all accused Lucy who held her stomach as more giggles escaped her lips, Erza giving an amused smile as she explained that their human form was the temporary one.

"You're quite the detective. I knew I could thrust you wizards. I owe you one!" Bobo appeared out of nowhere scaring the shit out of everyone. "Bobo..." The chief whispered as everyone looked at him in shock. "I was the only one who didn't have any memory loss, when everyone else went nuts I knew I had to leave! I hope you kids can forgive me for not telling you the truth sooner"

"BOBO!" A soft smile appeared on Lucy's lips as son and father embraced in the air, the other demons flying after them. "Yes, they definitely are demons," Erza said looking up at them

"I don't know...Looking at them they look more like angels than demons" Natsu fondly looked up at the sky, Lucy doing the same when she saw Aki and Nico bickering in the sky.

"I never knew you were so wise Natsu" Lucy teased making his cheeks go red. "I'm not stupid you know" He pouted.

"Let's have a demon party!" .

"Really? You will really come back to visit?" An excited Nico asked her as he took a spoonful of food as he sat next to his sister and mother. The siblings had introduced their mother to Lucy and the blond definitely taken a liking to the kind single mother. "I promise."

"Thank you, Lucy, for helping my children. I don't know how you did it, but I haven't seen my daughter so happy and confident in months." Aki blushed brightly before denying it making them all laugh.

Erza, Happy and Natsu were relaxing while Gray was getting hit on by some pretty demon ladies, Erza sighing at his obviousness. Nico, as well as Aki, went to play while Lucy and their mother exchanged many recipes and stories. Lila, otherwise known as 'mama' by many of the village's children reminded Lucy of her own mother.

"They're... They're the cold emperor's minions!"

Sherry and Yuka started to talk about settling things making Lucy sigh at their clumsy approach and get up. Before Erza could strike them down, Lucy put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Look all of us are having a good time and if it's possible we would like to settle things peacefully"

"That was our intention... We know it won't make up for what we did, but we wanted to apologize in person" They started to explain that they only followed Lyon because Deliora had destroyed their homes and families and they actually thought Lyon could destroy Deliora. "We were so blinded by our hatred we began to hurt innocent people and for that, we are deeply sorry"

"Alright! You guys should join in on the feast with us!" Natsu cheered grabbing their shoulders dragging them to the celebration ignoring their protests. Everyone began to laugh at their expression of complete and utter surprise.

"Come on, we promise you'll have fun" Lucy stood up, drinks in hand as the former Lamia Scale wizards hesitantly taking them. Yuka hesitantly beginning to talk to a few pretty demonesses.

"Well, a man full of love once stated...If you can't beat them, join them... right?" Sherry cautiously said before taking a gulp of her drink "Wow, it's really good!"

"That's the spirit! Come, I'll present you, Mary, she's the one making the drinks. She also owns a clothes shop, I'm sure you'll get along"

"We'll really miss you, Lucy!" Nico, the sweetheart he was was almost crying, but acting like he wasn't on the verge of tears. Aki refusing to meet her eyes, small tears in her eyes, Lucy softly smiled, she really liked those kids. They had stayed a week on the island for a well-needed vacation at the insistence of the villagers, but if they didn't get back soon the guild would start worrying.

"Come here you guys" She gently wrapped her arms around them getting on her knees and dirtying her pale blue jeans. She felt tears fall on her red shirt and gently combed their hair, carefully avoiding their horns. "I'll come back to visit I promise, please don't cry..." She pleaded.

Both kids nodded giving her shaky smiles. "Lucy we need to go!" Erza who had already boarded the boat the village had given them with Natsu and Gray called.

"I need to go, I'll call with the communication lacrima as soon as we get to Magnolia." She kissed their foreheads giving their mother a hug before getting on the boat.

"You really care about these kids don't you?" Gray playfully asked her once Galuna island had disappeared from their sight. Erza was driving the boat and Natsu was too busy puking out what he had eaten in the morning. So that only left Lucy, Gray and Happy who were talking while looking at the endless sea.

"You ditched us all week to see them!" Happy slightly complained "What can I say? They are better company than you guys" She teased earning fake shocked gasps from her two friends, before going to see if Erza needed some help.

Next stop, Magnolia.

* * *

**_I'm really sorry for not having updated this story for almost a month, I really have no excuse for myself except that I lost a bit of inspiration for this story. I cannot figure out what to do for the next few chapters for the life of me. If there is any particular character you would like to see soon, feel free to tell me, be it a member from another guild or an enemy. I was planning on making a chapter or two between Phantom Lord and the Loke arc where Lucy goes on a mission or vacation or whatever so I thought I might include a character we haven't seen yet or barely saw. On another note, as I mentioned in previous chapters, I will not be answering every review I get, but since I only received one for this chapter I thought I could maybe answer it. _**

**_To the lovely guest, who I doubt will even read this but oh well, who thinks Lucy is an 'entitled brat' who doesn't even come close to Ur. I am sorry that this is what you thought of my opinion that Lucy and Ur are similar in some way. Like I mentioned, this was not a way to compare their physics or magical power, of course, I realize that Lucy is far from being as powerful Ur. It was merely a way to express the fact that both of them have the same kind heart, if you were disappointed then I am deeply sorry, but if this story wasn't to your liking then nothing ever forced you or anyone else to read it, however since you bothered to read those eight chapters I take it that I did something right. Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: lots of cussing and maybe a little bit of op Lucy?**

Lucy was starting to get restless, Phantom Lord would attack soon enough and she needed to talk to Mystogan, fast. With all the money she had gained from Galuna island, she could rest for a while without doing any job requests and even have some spared money.

She was running out of time. Things would just be easier if Mystogan would stop being so damn secretive all the time.

Erza, Natsu, Happy and Gray had all went on a mission together and Cana was out of town as well. The guild was almost empty at this time of day, wizards coming to pick a job before immediately leaving. The only ones who seemed to stay were Makao, Wakaba, 2/3 of the Strauss siblings and of course the master who was in his office. She sat at a table with the three men while Mira served the few passing members, but would eventually come to talk with them since no one seemed to be in need of her services

"I thought you would go on a mission with Natsu and the others or Cana, Lucy. Any reason why you didn't?" Misa said while giving Macao and Wakaba some more beer as if they hadn't had enough.

"I just thought I would take a break, besides I've got enough money for a while with the pay from the S-class mission." She couldn't really say she was hoping to intercept Mystogan next time he came to get a mission now could she?

"So red actually took Natsu on an S-Quest huh?" A familiar cocky voice asked

"How stupid of her, like Natsu out of all people is ready for S-class..." Evergreen commented from behind her fan, not missing the chance to take a jab at Erza. The thunder legion, as well as Laxus, stepped in the guild, matching smirks on their faces.

"I take it you guys' mission went well?" Mira cheerful asked ignoring their bad attitude.

"As usual" Freed emotionally stated while Mira flinched slightly, his coldness was obviously affecting her. "So you're the new girl?" Bickslow smirked at her, covered by a helmet, his eyes looking at her with obvious interest. Looking at her chest and hips more specifically

"Pig!" Evergreen hit him with his fan making Lucy grin at her, Evergreen had always been her favorite member of the thunder legion.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you all" Freed greeted her and Evergreen simply humphed while Bickslow was too busy complaining about the hit.

"So? Finally decided to ditch that loser blondie?" She rolled her eyes at Laxus's attempt to insult her friend.

"I'm just taking a small break from missions." Evergreen haughtily looked at her "Already tired newbie? You won't last long here if a few missions are too much for you" Lucy felt her eye twitch a bit at the girl's rude attitude.

"Leave her alone Evergreen!" Mira scolded, her fists angrily clenching. Did Evergreen really need to always be such a bitch?

"Yeah! Don't scare the hot girl away!" Bickslow's babies repeated his last words and Lucy felt her eye twitch even more.

Right, _this_ was why the thunder legion didn't have many friends before the whole battle of fairy tail.

"She's right though. If blondie here can't take a few beatings than she has no place in this guild" Laxus cruelly said while Freed sighed looking at his teammates. Lucy simply sighed, rubbing her temples. She barely had slept, arrived at the guild at 5 am to wait for a goddammit prince from a freaking other dimension and she definitely didn't need the thunder legion on her back.

"Not gonna answer blondie?" Laxus cockily asked taking a few steps forward to take her chin between his fingers while Lucy closed her eyes to contain her growing temper. "How cowardly... I bet you miss mommy real hard, maybe you should go back to her." Lucy clenched her fists, fighting back the tears under her eyelids.

How _dare_ he bring her mother into this?

"Stop it Laxus! You're going too far!" Mira snapped, the glass in her hands dropping to the floor.

"Huh?! Too far?! And who's going to stop me?_ You?_ You may have been strong once, but now you're nothing but a weakling who can only sit still and look pretty" Laxus snarled at her like a wild animal, lightening cackling into his closed fist. Lucy was almost scared he_ actually_ would hit the defenseless barmaid.

"Calm down Laxus." Freed tried to defend both girls, Evergreen and Bickslow having fallen silent long ago.

"And why should I?! Shaking, are we? How cute." Laxus mocked cruelly, mistaking her anger for fear, his thumb sweeping over her lower lip in a false act of love.

"Missing your bitch of a mother are we now? I bet she didn't even want you and so you came here for some affection since she didn't give you any" Laxus had seen the hurt in her eyes at the mention of her mother and he mercilessly took advantage of her weakness, pilling up insult after hurtful comment. Tearing her down, again and again- "Well guess what blondie you don't belong here either! So go back to your beloved mommy, weakling"

"Laxus-!" Mira took a step forward

Lucy's eyes snapped open and before any of the present members could even think, she grabbed Laxus's broad shoulders and she slammed his body into the guild's wall. Her hair was slightly levitating in the air slightly while her eyes were glowing a bright gold color, fury evident in her expression

Her pupils, iris, and sclera disappeared only leaving an endless sea of golden light. Her body was literally oozing with magical power while the tables closest to them were starting to float under the pure magic pressure.

Laxus felt the air leave his lungs as she slammed him into the wall, his mouth opening in pain and protest. The wall was starting to crack under the force of Laxus's huge body being slammed with such force into it. The others felt their jaw drop and their eyes widen drastically.

"Listen here you narcissistic, idiotic _bastard _." Her voice had lowered drastically as it broke the silence in the guild. "I don't care about you and your team's stupid _self-esteem problem_. You want to make yourselves feel better about your _pathetic_ selves by degrading others? Fine, I don't care, go ahead if you think it's going to make up for your flaws and make _daddy_ love you." Her voice came out as deadly and quiet before taking a mocking tone

"But if I ever hear you say something about my mother _ever again. _I swear I will rip you apart until there is _nothing _left. Don't think I won't, because trust me I _will_ fucking gouge out your eyes and make you eat them if that's what I have to do to make you shut the _fuck_ up"

Her grip tightens on his shoulders once again in a painful way making him grit his teeth. She gave him one last heated glare before letting go and walking out of the Guildhall not once turning back. The tables and chairs falling with a loud clank breaking them out of their shocked states.

Evergreen looked like she could cry, Laxus knew it was because the blonde had been right. As much as he hated to admit it, they did have self-esteem issues, some more than others.

Freed felt unworthy, Bickslow felt like a monster, Evergreen was insecure and Laxus himself had a bit of an ego issue and inferiority complex. Maybe they _should _talk to someone about it, like some sort of group therapy maybe?

Not that it made him any less furious at the humiliation he had just felt at the blonde's hand.

"Well...That was a ...pleasant and peaceful conversation" Laxus simply glared furiously at Bickslow.

* * *

"I knew I should have taken those anger management classes with Aquarius..." Lucy grumbled to herself while walking in the busy streets of Magnolia town after having calmed down.

"Please tell me your kidding..." She cussed seeing a familiar masked man, the same man she had been waiting for in the guild, innocently eating an apple in the middle of the street. Lucy felt her eye twitch as she approached him from behind, she gently tapped his shoulder making him slightly jump in shock. "Yes-?" He stopped when he saw it was the blonde, with a serious expression.

"We need to talk." Not leaving room for any argument, the smaller girl grabbed his bandages-covered wrist dragging him away to an empty alley. "I need your help and believe it or not you need mine" Lucy stated once they were out of earshot of any of the townspeople, letting go of him.

"I don't know what you are trying to say, but I doubt that I can provide you with the help you are looking for. Goodbye Lucy" Before he could disappear, she stopped him with a single word"

"Jellal. " He instantly froze and Lucy saw his hand going for his staff "I want you no harm, I swear. Please at least hear me out-" Before she could finish her sentence however, the stronger man had her against the hard wall. His hands were gripping her shoulders tightly while his eyes searched for answers.

"Who are you? How do you know that name?!" Lucy winced at his dark and angry tone, Mystogan was much taller than her and stronger. He could easily crush her physically if he wanted.

"Please calm down. I did not lie about my name or identity and trust me I know much more than just your true name. You could say that I am a... seer. I guess." His hold on her did not weaken and Lucy shivered at the contrast between the hotness of his breath and the coldness from the brick wall.

"You may not believe me, but the future is dark... I know you are suppressing anima as much as you can and I can help you with it." He did not let go of her. "What would you gain from helping me?" Lucy couldn't help the dry chuckle that escaped her lips.

"An anima that I doubt either of us will be able to stop is going to take Magnolia away to Edolas and like I said I need your help." The masked man blanched at this, his hands finally letting go of her.

"I am not stupid enough to think that everyone would believe what I say. You, on the other hand, are a prince from another dimension with an evil counterpart, you are more likely to believe me"

"Prove it to me." Lucy tilted to the side in confusion. "Prove to me than what you say is true and I will help you" Lucy smiled slightly "The fact that I know all of this about you is not enough?" She teased before turning serious

"You must understand that I cannot tell you much, it would be dangerous both for you and the future that I know... A week from now, Phantom Lord will attack the guild using a simple mission as an excuse to destroy us. Since my father is the one who posted the request, I understand that it is not enough for you to believe me"

"...Wendy will join fairy tail eventually." She felt his breath hitch. "You know about her?"

"I do. I cannot tell you the details, but she will end up joining the guild after meeting wizards from the guild on a mission." Lucy sighed. "You must have a lot of questions, how about we go eat something and I answer what I can of your questions?"

Surprisingly Mystogan agreed as long as it was in a small and not crowded space. Both of them quickly ordered and Lucy saw the little people inside the restaurant looking at them and gossiping about them.

"You're so popular, I'm almost jealous" Lucy found great pleasure in teasing the usually stoic mage. Mystogan was one shy cinnamon roll, the young man was a mess of awkwardness really. He would get all shy and red when people looked at him much to her amusement.

Once they were sure no one could hear them, Jellal started to ask her all the questions he wanted to ask and man did he have a lot of questions. Lucy answered what she thought would not impact their future, which was not much.

"If you don't mind me asking... What sort of mission would your father give them that would cause them to attack fairy tail." He was asking just how loyal she was to the guild, Lucy let out an amused smile.

"He wants to sell me off to an old pig that would increase his fortune. Since he didn't manage to convince me to come back, he wants to force me to." Lucy could see his mouth fall slightly in shock making her laugh. "It's almost like a curse, isn't it? All of us fairy tail wizards are condemned to have awful fathers" Or fathers that aren't aware of our existence she secretly added because Giltdarts would never be considered a horrible father in her eyes, she may have forgiven her own father, but she never forgot.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted your loyalty to the guild" He guiltily said. "It's fine, I would have done the same." He shakes his head, a stubborn man.

"No. Really, it's clear you care about Fairy tail I shouldn't have doubted it" She giggled slightly. "Fine, fine. I accept your apology, now I have my own questions. In public I obviously call you Mystogan, but in private would you like me to call you Jellal instead?" The blonde swore she saw his lips twitch beneath his mask.

"Jellal would be fine, but won't you be confused with two different Jellals?" This man was adorable. "We won't have to worry about _him_ for at least... 3 or 4 months if I'm not mistaking" Jellal gave a small laugh. "Jellal is fine, you never told me what you needed my help for," He said the last part turning serious

"... War is in the making, a very bloody war. I want you as an ally" He frowned with confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She looked down at her plate before meeting up his dark eyes. "Something is stopping you. I'm trying to change that, but I can't do it alone" He sighed once again.

"I return to Edolas don't I?" She stays silent playing with her food. "I want to help you, Lucy, really, but I need you to be honest with me." She then slowly nods. "All magic is erased from Edolas making it impossible for the two worlds to be connected. We need to keep magic in Edolas or at least find a way to create portals."

"Edolas can't produce its own ethernano, not anymore, the only solution is to steal it from Earth land" Jellal grimly replied.

"I know, but if you were to take it without hurting anyone I don't think it would even be a problem. Since we have magical cores, our magic is basically endless. Let's just say you sucked the magic energy from... the air with an anima, sure the ethernano levels would be weaker, but if you were to do it repeatedly it could slowly replenish Edolas's magic. Maybe even slowly make Edolas produce it's own magic like it did ages ago." Jellal blinked in shock thinking about it as they walked out of the restaurant after paying. They found themselves in Magnolia's park after a few minutes.

"By taking ethernano in something that both Edolas and Earthland share it might give Edolas it's old form. It won't even hurt anyone!" Jellal's eyes were wide and his face pensive. "It...It might actually work! By controlling the anima's position instead of just throwing it in your world and slowly bringing magic instead of so much at the time, we might be able to give Edolas it's original glory. You're a genius, Lucy!"

"More like a girl with too much time on her hands and an unfair advantage" Lucy joked, Mystogan's eyes softening

"Genius or not, I need to thank you for everything you are doing." Lucy let a small smile overtake her features. "We just need to hope it will work out, you and your people deserve it"


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on Lucy! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Cana did her best interpretation of the puppy dog eyes. Her lower lip jutted out while her eyes shined with what Lucy knew were fake tears.

"Ugh! Fine! "

Once Lucy finally agreed to her demands, Cana dragged the blonde in the clothes shop she so badly wanted to go. "This dress is so cute~!" Stars had appeared in Cana's eyes as she clutched a beautiful strapless emerald green dress that hugged the body. "It's pretty." Lucy conceited looking at the silky dress.

"Too bad it's way too expensive for either of us" She snorted looking at the price.

"You're right... Still, it really is cute" Cana sighed looking the price tag, she put it back in place before going to look at some more clothes. Lucy looked at the dress intensely remembering Cana's birthday was coming soon. She sighed before grabbing the dress as well as a beautiful gold necklace.

The chain was a plain gold color while the pendant had the form of a rose, the petals of the flower were made of shiny red gemstones.

Knowing her friend would soon get out of the changing room, Lucy quickly paid for both. "Here goes the money from that last mission" At least the necklace was useful, the kind shopkeeper had informed her it was enchanted so that it could teleport the person wearing it in a certain range.

"You buying anything?" The blond casually asked her friend from the other side of the changing room after putting her purchases in the celestial world. "Just a pair of jeans!" Cana called back before coming out of the changing room a few minutes later with a simple pair of dark ripped jeans.

"You sure you don't want to buy anything Lucy?" The blonde couldn't exactly tell her she didn't have any money to spare because she had just bought her birthday gift now could she?

"I'm fine," She said instead with a small grin and the two of them left the store, Cana with her bag in hand. "Those two are Fairy Tail wizards aren't they?" Whispers were heard around them, most looking at them in pity.

"Mommy look! They're from Fairy Tail!" The girl's mother immediately was horrified, dragging her daughter away while Cana frowned.

"Something must have happened... Let's go to the guild" Cana said turning serious making Lucy nod. She winced when they finally reached the guild who was surrounded by both guild members and town's people. "Our guild-!" Cana gasped seeing the guildhall destroyed completely by huge metal rods and spikes.

"Let's go see if everyone is alright..." Lucy gently put a comforting hand on Cana's arm, the brunette took her hand in hers squeezing it tightly. The two girls went down the stairs leading to the basement with their finger intertwined. Lucy winced once again seeing Natsu arguing with a drunken Makarov. His hands were on fire as he tried to convince the master to retaliate against Phantom.

"That Natsu I swear..." Cana muttered with a look that said that she didn't completely disagree either. "Come on, let's go sit somewhere... He will calm down eventually" The two girls sat quietly next to the shadow gear team. They were greeted by a silent 'hello' as well as a hug from Levy. They quietly talked about the attack their eyes still on the fuming Natsu.

"I mean... I'm glad no one was hurt, but still... I understand where Natsu is coming from!... This is our guild we're talking about!" Jet angrily crossed his arms while looking at team Natsu's retreating backs.

"Let's just be careful, I wouldn't put it past Phantom to attack our members. We should stay in groups." Lucy narrowed her eyes

"I know Natsu is probably going to spend the night in my guest room so I'm fine. You girls are fine as long as you stay at Fairy Hills. What about you two?" She asked the only two boys "We're not scared of those Phantoms jerks!" Droy practically screeched making the blonde wince and Levy glare.

"...They both live in the same apartment complex along with Max and Nab, so they should be fine" Levy answered glaring at Droy in a silent warning.

"Perfect. Almost everybody is on a mission, so maybe talk to what little members are still here to make sure nobody spends the night alone?" Her four companions nodded and proceeded to do as said. The five of them quickly managed to talk to everyone in the guild -which was not much- about staying together for the night.

"It's getting late maybe we should go back to Fairy hills..." Cana pensively said to Levy. "How about we walk you two there?" Jet proposed, Droy and Lucy quickly agreeing.

"You three are impossible! We are not children who need protection you know..." Levy pouted making the boys swoon.

"Are we not allowed to care for our friends?" Lucy inquired giving the smaller girl a side hug as they walked out of the guild after saying goodbye to the master and Mirajane -both would stay at the guild for the night in case something happened-

"We're big girls Lucy, we can take care of ourselves." Cana sighed with a small grin. "Still it's our jobs as men to make sure you ladies are safe!" Droy proudly announced earning himself glares from the three 'ladies'. "Droy shut up!" Jet hissed between is teeth making their little group erupt in laughter. The Fairy hills building quickly appeared after a few minutes of walking and playful arguments.

"Stop worrying so much Lu-chan! Nothing is going to happen!" Levy laughed giving her one last hug.

"I know, I know. You two just be careful" The blonde sighed pecking her cheek before hugging Cana tightly while the boys both received hugs from Levy making them fall to the ground with hearts for eyes.

"Come on boys, we should get going if we want to get home before it goes dark" Lucy sighed grabbing them by the shirt and dragging their bodies with her both complaining as they waved Levy and Cana off.

"No way you're human..." Jet muttered rubbing his bruised arm after he and Droy had gotten up.

"Like I'm the weirdest female wizard you ever had the pleasure of meeting" She rolled her eyes, the face of a certain female wizard with wild red hair flashing through their minds.

"Yeah that's for sure, youre a kitten compared to Erza or Mira." Said feline glared, playing with the hem of her pouch. Her favorite shining knife on display.

"Still not as scary." Lucy laughed at the tone used by Droy, a crate full of fruits falling because of what seemed to be the wind.

Lucy's brown eyes narrowed, she was sure now that they were being followed. Having felt eyes looking at them for the past minute or so.

The streets were empty at this hour making it easier for her to spot the shadow retreating behind a small shop. 'Was he there all along?!' Acting like nothing was wrong, she continued to walk between the guys with a small grin.

"Something the matter Lucy?" Jet asked her with a small frown, knowing Gajeel -because she had no doubt he was the one following them- would hear her if she told them, she discreetly looked behind her for him to catch on. Both seemed to understand what she was trying to say and froze.

"No, everything is fine," She said trying to keep up the pretense. The three of them continued to small talk, aware of the figure following them.

Lucy heard the sound of metal falling to the ground and a sudden whistling of the wind. She quickly turned around to administrate a high roundhouse kick to the attacker's head sending him far away into the nearest wall.

"That's not very nice that now is it?" Of course, a simple kick wouldn't knock him out. Gajeel Redfox was _way_ too cool for that.

"Because attacking us out of the blue is nice now?!" Droy grit his teeth taking a step forward. "Droy don't!" Lucy warned putting her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Fighting him won't do us any good." She hissed making Gajeel cackle.

"You're right about that girly. Unfortunately for you, I have a message to send to that weak guild of yours. Iron dragon's club!" His fist transformed into a huge iron club that came their way at immense speed.

Her eyes glowed a light gold color for a few seconds as the zodiac sign of the bull appeared on her shoulder. She managed to stop the attack with both her hands making Gajeel cackle. "Nice try fairy"

Smaller cubs formed from the big one, flying in their directions. Jet managed to avoid all of them with his speed while Droy was hit by one, blood falling from his injured shoulder. Lucy, however, was hit with a few, sending her flying into the closest wall. She winced while seeing Jet try to attack the dragon slayer, only ending on the floor.

Realistically, she knew they couldn't win in a fight against Gajeel. It was physically impossible, even with the three of them, they were weaker than him -damn her low magical reserves- Her only option was to be smarter than him.

"Open gate of the bull! Taurus!" Gajeel's eyes opened drastically and his mouth fell to the ground seeing the huge bull spirit appear before him.

"What the fuck is THAT?!" He basically screeched while Lucy frowned at his disrespect of her beloved spirit.

Taurus raised his ax before bringing it down on the ground causing a huge crack to form on the ground, the shock wave making Gajeel take a few steps back. The spirit and dragon slayer exchanged some blows, leaving the time for Lucy to run in Droy's direction soon being joined by Jet.

Using Droy's already torn up sleeve, she carefully wrapped it around his injury to stop the blood flow. "Jet you are not injured are you?" Seeing him nod his head, she sighed in relief.

"I can't heal him right now, the wound is pretty big and dirty. We can't risk the chance of it being infected, healing it without it being completely clean would be dangerous for him." She rushed out looking at Taurus who was holding it's own against Gajeel.

"You need to get Droy back to the guild, Mira and the master should be there and-" She was rudely interrupted by an offended Droy.

"No way! We can't let you deal with this guy alone! Besides, I'm fine!.." Lucy frowned as he tried to protest, Jet looking torn between helping his friend or staying with her.

"Droy if that wound is infected you could lose your arm." She bluntly stated -the chances of that happening were less than five percent, but they didn't need to know that- Droy immediately screeched at Jet to get him out of here, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You can't seriously be thinking about fighting him alone!" Jet protested ignoring Droy's wails.

"I don't need to be stronger than him to beat him Jet." She gave him a slightly secretive smile. "Besides, I have my spirits."

"... As soon as Droy is with Mira I'll come to get you." He said seriously making her smile widen. "I know, I'll be able to last until then I swear." Jet nodded before picking up Droy on his shoulder and running at light speed away in direction of the guild leaving only a cloud of dust behind.

"Smart move, getting those two out of the way. Too bad it won't be of any help against me" She barely had any time to notice Taurus disappearing in golden light before Gajeel ran towards her, fist raised up.

She easily managed to avoid his attack, crouching down to sweep his feet from underneath him. Unfortunately, he saw that move from a mile away and simply jumped to avoid the kick. The two of them exchanged blows, neither of them used any magic, using simple hand to hand combat.

"Eh... Not bad for a fairy." She managed to give him a solid punch sending him a few steps back.

"Too slow" She smirked, the fight truthfully looked more like a friendly spar if anything. Neither were trying to seriously injure the other, she was reminded of her Gajeel, the man he would become.

Using her distraction as an advantage, Gajeel slammed her in the wall behind her with his metal fist in her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her, blood falling from her lips.

"I usually don't like to hit women, but since you just don't seem to want to make this easy for me, I guess I have no choice." He cockily said, her lips formed into a smirk to his bewilderment. She grabbed his wrist with both hands before throwing him at least a few blocks away using Taurus's gift -super strength and speed as well as agility-.

"Damn girl, I wonder where you hide all those muscles" The two definitely were exhausted, Gajeel had a few injuries -none being serious, because under all that cocky attitude was Gajeel. She didn't actually want to seriously injure him- while Lucy had a busted lip and bruises were starting to form on her peachy skin.

If she just managed to buy herself a few minutes everything would turn out well. Suddenly, a huge magic presence was felt throughout the whole town. Both Lucy and Gajeel shivered at the oppressing and terrifying magical presence, they both paused their fight looking at each other in confusion.

"What the fuck is that?" A flash of recognition passed through her as the presence got closer and closer.

"You're guild master is not the only one who is a wizard saint." She smirked while he blankly looked at her. His brain not seeming to fully comprehend her words

"Your guild master?" Her smirk transformed into a teasing smile. "Yep."

"And he's coming...here? " She once again nodded with the most shit-eating grin she could manage, while the dragon slayer blanched at the huge magical pressure that was approaching.

"Hehe... Well it was nice to meet you blondie." Sweat started to drip down the side of his face as he slowly started to back away. "Well I should get going now... You know, guild stuff..." Before the iron dragon slayer could run away, Lucy grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait Gajeel." She paused "Think you could do me a little favor? Tell phantom that Fairy tail won't kindly take to you attacking one of their members." Feeling the powerful magic only a street away, Gajeel didn't bother to answer and only ran away.

Lucy simply walked towards the furious master and Jet with a carefree smile while Gajeel quickly hurried back to Phantom Lord.

It never even crossed his mind that she had no way of knowing his name since his face never appeared in any magazines.


	12. Chapter 12

_Italic = past_

Normal = present

**Warning: mentions of violence, trauma, and depressive thoughts, spoilers I guess?**

In her first life, Lucy had been a cheerful and happy girl. She had grown up too fast -she blamed her father for it- sure, but she lived a mainly happy life. She made friends, lovers, had so many adventures, saw so many beautiful places... Lucy Heartfilia never would've described herself as unhappy.

Not until the war with Alvarez broke out.

Her almost perfect life was completely destroyed, burned to the ground mercilessly with the rest of Fiore. She had watched comrades and enemies die in the most horrible ways, the war had transformed them all into monsters. Monsters trying to survive while fighting to not lose themselves in madness.

When Zeref died, taking Natsu with him, they had thought the war was over. Oh how wrong they had been, it was only the beginning. Other countries had taken advantage of Fiore's weak state to attack, what was left of the spriggan twelve wanting revenge for their comrades and beloved emperor.

The finishing blow, however, was Acnologia. The dragon had lost completely it's sanity going on a rampage, killing any human it encountered, unable to transform into his human form like before.

Even the combined force of the remaining dragon slayers hadn't been enough. -the remains of what had once been Wendy would haunt her nightmares forever. Because she had done nothing, nothing wrong and it should have been her... Not sweet, innocent, but oh so powerful Wendy-

Her beloved Fairy Tail mark became a target, many members burned their marks to get rid of any proof of being affiliated with the guild. Some even cut their skin off to erase it. Lucy however never found the strength to erase it, hide it perhaps, but never get rid of it completely. The mark was a reminder of her once happiness after all.

_"It's dangerous Lucy! I know you don't want to forget them, I don't either! But if you continue this you'll end up dead! You can't remember them if you're dead!" Levy who had been one of the rare survivors had told her one morning as they went to look for something to eat in the forest where they slept the night before._

_"Sometimes I wish I was! There's nothing left for us here! Painful memories and corpses! The mark's the only thing I have left from them, Levy." They had made up a few hours later because, in times of war, the last thing you needed was petty fights with your own allies._

What survivors were left scattered in Ishgar's remains, some tried to run away to another continent, but few survived. Lucy and Levy had made it their goal to help survivors as much as they could. Treating the injured and hiding fugitives. Some survivors stayed in group, she remembered Hibiki and Kagura who led a group of rebels against Alvarez and other random countries who tried to invade Fiore.

After two years of hiding, Levy and she had found a way to change things. A spell that could take a person back in time, unlike the eclipse gate it allowed the caster to return to their old body.

A spirit of the future in a body belonging to the past, how oddly poetic

Of course, a spell of the sort came at a price, a high one. A sacrifice needed to be made, the soul and body of a person holding a close connection to the caster. Sacrificing the soul of a human being meant that the person would no longer exist. Both in the future and past, it would be like it never existed.

_"You can't be serious!" Levy, face full of scars, had screamed "There's no way we're doing it, Lucy! It would mean that you wouldn't exist anymore, at all! Not now, not in the past! It would be like Lucy Heartfilia never existed" Lucy had frowned. "You could see them, Levy! You could actually hug them again, you could change things! Please, do it for them, for us..."_

_After weeks of arguments, Lucy finally managed to convince her friend of doing the spell. Things would finally go back as they were, for Levy at least. Her blue-haired friend would finally be happy and that was all Lucy could ever ask for. If somebody deserved to be happy again it was Levy, Lucy herself had committed too many sins, her hands tainted with blood._

_"Come on Lucy we need to hurry!" Levy helped her get up from a nasty fall as they ran away from a group of soldiers from Alvarez. Most of the country had been destroyed by either the war or Acnologia, but they still were in a better state than Fiore. Alvarez hunted down any Fairy Tail affiliated members, revenge getting to their heads._

_The two girls ran as fast as they could finally reaching the very old temple where the spell would be held. While it had once been a beautiful place, it had been ravaged by time. They reached the huge room where they would do the spell, Levy putting runes around the room while Lucy cast a protective spell blocking the entrances. Knowing it wouldn't stop them forever, they quickly got ready to do the spell._

_The girls fell to their knees, face-to-face, holding each other's hand. They started to chant ignoring the awful noises that the screaming soldiers were making while trying to break the barriers._

_"Caelum, Astrum, Ignes, Aura, Aqua, Terra...Audire vocationem nostrum* " The two girls chanted in perfect Latin, their forehead touching each other. The blonde felt herself smile as a burning feeling made itself known in her chest. The pain meant the spell was working, not once stopping her chant, she looked at the closed-eyes Levy._

_Levy would get a second chance. Tears slowly made their way down her face, the pain was slowly spreading through her whole body and yet these were not tears of sadness. Lucy for the first time in what seemed to be forever cried out of happiness, true and wonderful happiness_

Lucy looked up at the midnight sky from her spot beneath one of Magnolia's cherry blossoms with a frown. The sky was slowly getting less and less dark, the sun would soon appear and the day would start.

Nightmares once again stopping her from going back to sleep, she had decided to take a stroll in one of Magnolia's many parks that was near her home.

It had already been a while since she came back in her past self's body and yet she had done nothing but trained. She hadn't changed anything yet, nothing that would impact the future.

Levy would have... A darker part of her mind murmured. Her blue-haired friend would probably already have found a way to help their beloved guild with that brain of hers, by now.

_Suddenly, a loud crack was heard as the last barrier separating the two fairies from the soldiers was broken into pieces. Levy froze, her eyes snapping open while Lucy gripped her hands tighter feeling cracks beginning to appear on her face and arms._

_Like a statue made of glass that was beginning to crack under pressure. Once the spell was over, she would be nothing more than a pile of broken shards of glass only to be remembered by Levy._

_"Don't stop..." She panted a bit between incantations before continuing. "The spell is almost over, we can do it" She felt her skin crack a bit more under Levy's horrified stare. The soldiers all pointed their arms towards them preparing to shoot, but it was already too late. The spell was finished, they did it..._

Levy had always been so smart, scarily smart. Cunning and manipulative even...

_Gunfires were heard as Lucy smiled triumphantly, her skin from head to toe cracking and a white light engulfing Levy. "Don't cry, Levy..." Lucy let go of one of the smaller girl's hand to let it rest on the blue-haired girl's cheek_

_"I'll always be with you, you know that..." More tears fell from the small girl's beautiful brown eyes. "No, you won't..."_

Looking back at it now, Lucy did feel quite stupid to not have noticed it. The knowing smiles and hateful glances towards the book containing the spell. People had always praised her intelligence, she found it quite funny now. If Lucy had been smart, Levy had been a prodigy, both in brains and manipulation.

_"Because you won't disappear." Lucy felt her skin mend back together and the pain disappear while the white light subdued as Levy let go of her hand breaking the connection the spell needed to work._

_Lucy's eyes widened in horror as her -kind and wonderful and oh so selfless- best friend smiled tenderly. "Levy what did you do..?"_

_At the same time, multiple magical bullets pierced Levy as her back was to the nameless soldiers. A few grazed her and one pierced her shoulder, but the pain was nothing compared to the emptiness of Lucy's heart._

_Levy's body fell forward, her head landing on Lucy's non-injured shoulder as a pool of blood began to form around the two girls. "...Levy..?"_

_The next events were all a blur even to her._

_In a fit of rage, her magic lashed out violently. Golden spears of sheer magic power and anger formed around her before flying towards each one of the soldiers as the ground shook with incredible force._

_Ignoring the now-dead bodies of her enemies, Lucy began to gently shake her beloved friend, the head of blue hair that was tinted by red lifelessly moved against her shoulder. "No...NO! No no no no...! Wake up, wake up!" Angry tears fell down her face as she took in Levy's smiling face. Her previously bright eyes had dulled looking at her without truly seeing._

_In a fit of madness, the spears that were sticking out of the soldiers were violently ripped out before stabbing the corpses, over and over again. Her magic being uncontrollable just like her emotions and sanity._

_Once her anger faded out leaving only endless sadness, the bloodied spears vanished as Lucy tightly hugged the small frame of Levy. "Please...No..." After a few seconds, the blonde let her body fall on it's back, Levy's corpse -Lucy hated no, loathed that word- falling on her, unmoving._

_She looked up at the night sky tears still falling, at this point, she thought they never would stop. She stayed there for what seemed like hours, letting herself die. She didn't want to eat or drink or move. She just wanted to sleep._

_Sleep and never wake up just like Levy had, along with most of fairy tail. Lucy felt tired, so fucking tired of it all._

_For some reason, the sky was particularly beautiful tonight. How ironic. The moon crescent and stars not being hidden by any clouds. The ruins of the old temple had no ceiling and barely any walls letting her admire the stars just how she liked to do._

_She let a bitter smile lift her chapped lips. "I remember when we used to do this with mom, just lay down and admire the stars for hours... She always had the best stories. I did this with Yukino a few times too and with the rest of Team Natsu!" She giggled, her eyes unfocused._

_"Guess I finally lost my mind, huh..?"_

_"A falling star..." She muttered feeling herself getting colder and colder or maybe it was the fact that Levy, who was still laying on Lucy in an uncomfortable position, no longer provided any warmth or care as she used too? A particular memory made its way into Lucy's fuzzy thoughts as the girl looked up at the sky_

_Even farther in the past..._

_"Mama? Why do some stars fall from the sky? I thought stars belonged in the sky?" Small seven years old Lucy's voice was barely heard by her older counterpart that was slowly getting closer and closer to insanity._

_"Even I can't answer that Lucy" Her beloved mother's voice giggled, "Some think of it as a natural scientific occurrence. Others believe it to be linked to celestial magic, some think a falling star can grant a wish. Nobody truly knows the answer to that. Everybody is free to believe what they want." Layla Heartfilia had always been a wise woman._

_"What do you believe mama?" Had Lucy's voice truly once been so pure and innocent? She doubted it. "... What I believe is of no importance my sweet child, but every time I see one I like to make a wish. At the end of the day, whether or not the belief is true or not shouldn't matter"_

_"Eh? But if it doesn't work why do it?" Layla laughed slightly at her daughter's innocent question. "You truly are your father's daughter Lucy"_

_" Just because something doesn't work on the first try doesn't mean it never will. Trust me, the stars may not be the most powerful or the most knowledgeable, but they are the most surprising. Besides, wishing never hurt anyone you know" The younger blonde furrowed her brows._

_"...You are not making any sense mama!" Lucy complained as her mother laughed while bringing her small body into a side hug._

_"Wisdom most of the time doesn't make sense, sweetie"_

_"I wish everything would just go back to the way it was...I want to hear them laugh again, I want to see them smile. God, I want it so badly." She stared at the moving light with all the desperation of the world. "Take me back to then..." Exhaustion finally caught up to her as she fell asleep for what she hoped was the last time. The shooting star being the last thing that entered her vision, unwilling to look at Levy or the unknown men's corpses._

The next time she woke up, she was sixteen in a hotel room six months after running away from home and a few months before meeting Natsu and Happy in Hargeon.

* * *

***Sky, stars, fire, air, water, earth ... hear our call**

**Hope this didn't make anyone too sad, was it too much? ****I truly am sorry if this chapter doesn't make much sense, I tried to explain Lucy's backstory a little bit more and explain how she went back in time. I'm afraid it might be confusing to read.**

**Thank you to everyone for all the reviews, follows or favorites! It really makes me so very happy! Also, a particular review about Lucy's power caught my attention. I understand that Lucy 'beating Laxus to the ground' a few chapters before more or less being beaten by Gajeel can be confusing. Lucy is not stronger than Laxus, that is a fact. She is more or less on par with Gajeel, but he does have more brute and physical strength than her. The situation with Laxus is quite unusual and the only reason she managed to do it was because he was taken by surprise and she was angry, hurt and running out of patience. That demonstration of power was her raw magic energy at it's fullest capability. Her fight with Gajeel was with her slightly tired from a mission and more level headed. Now that this is cleared out...**

**Until next time lovely readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

When the guild had learned of Phantom's attack, they had all been mad of course, but it certainly didn't compare to their reaction when they learned of Gajeel's attack. Natsu for once had been silent, gritting his teeth in pure rage while Levy worried for them immediately... Don't even get her started on Erza or Mirajane.

Most of their guildmates had been furious as well, demanding retribution against phantom. Levy had been so worried she enveloped her and the boys into a bone-crushing hug as soon as they could.

All of these reactions had one thing in common, anger. To varying degrees yes, but still angry. The only one who didn't react was Cana, the taller girl was staring at her with a blank face. Her eyes showing so many emotions at the same time it made it hard for Lucy to figure her friend out.

Taking the opportunity to talk to Cana who was still frozen by the bar as the guild screamed for retribution, Lucy made her way through the furious and yet worried members of her beloved guild.

"I'm surprised you're not screaming bloody murder, I thought you would be the first to join in their 'kill on sight' and other murderous ideas" She joked while pointing at the furious Natsu, Gray, and Elfman, the latter screaming about unmanliness.

Cana who was slightly shorter than Lucy at the moment because she hadn't moved from her seat next to the bar simply stared up at the blond with her lips in a straight line. Looking closely, Lucy noticed the card's mage lips were slightly trembling. "Cana?"

"Lucy you idiot!" The unusually high-pitch tone of her voice made a few heads turn as Cana lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Lucy tightly. The celestial mage froze before willing her body to relax, she gently wrapped an arm around her friend's waist as she felt water fall on her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Cana refused to let go of Lucy, tightly holding the blond's wrist with one hand. Lucy ever so gently intertwined their fingers together and pulled the taller woman outside of the guild. She took Cana to an almost empty parc close to the guild, the two girls sitting on a parc bench.

For a while, neither talked. Both simply starring at the few kids that were playing in the playground and the couples walking under the bright sky. Their hands still in each other's, their shoulders brushing against each other slightly.

"You were hurt..." Lucy blinked a few times at Cana curiously. "I-I was so worried for you when I heard you were attacked by 'black steel Gajeel'. That guy has no pity and I thought..." Cana's voice broke and Lucy held back a wince at the comment about Gajeel.

"Cana, look at me" She ordered when she noticed her friend looking away. "I'm fine, he didn't hurt me that bad." Cana gave a slightly bitter laugh at that a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know that! I know you're strong... I just... I was so scared he hurt you! I was so fucking terrified" Lucy squeezed Cana's tanner hand tightly as she understood what Cana meant.

"You were afraid I would leave you alone weren't you?" A shaky sob fell from Cana's lips. "I must look so pathetic and paranoid..." Lucy felt tears water her eyes as a small laugh escaped her lips.

"You're not, either of those things. There's nothing wrong with being afraid of being alone... I am too, I'm just as scared to lose people I love. I think we all are, at least a little bi" Lucy admitted.

"After my mom died and my father well... you know, still doesn't know I exist I just... I never wanted to attach myself to people, I'm such a coward. I can't even do that right. I let myself care so much about Gramps, Mira, Gray... Even that asshole Laxus! I love Fairy Tail so, so much! And you Lucy, I-I care about you too. I care so damn much!" A sea of tears fell from Cana's eyes at her confession.

"Come here" Lucy wrapped her arms around Cana tightly, the taller girl immediately hanging onto the blonde desperately putting both wizards at a slightly odd angle. "There's nothing wrong with caring Cana, we all love you so much. None of us would ever want to leave you."

The brunette only let out more heartbreaking sobs while crying on the blond's shoulder while holding her like Lucy was her lifeline. The blond drawing random patterns on Cana's back that was revealed by the simple black crop top she was wearing. Lucy's other hand passing through the long brown hair of her friend.

"Fairy tail won't leave you Cana. I won't leave you, not now, not ever." Cana only cried more, clutching the blond tighter. Her grip almost being painful. "You promise?"

"Promise." Cana's eyes were a bright red color, her nose running slightly. The brunette smiled slightly, full of sincerity and gratitude. A small laugh escaping her chapped lips. Her dark brown eyes shining with both tears and happiness.

Lucy had never seen anything so brokenly beautiful.

* * *

When Cana woke up completely alone, white sheets smelling like vanilla, she was filled with panic. Granted her fear was slightly irrational, that didn't stop her from falling to the floor along with the covers and running out of the room. Her panicked eyes searching the kitchen before finally falling to a clearly amused Lucy wearing a pink apron.

"Finally woke up from your deep slumber sleeping beauty? I made breakfast~" Cana couldn't help but let out a deep sigh of relief and swing her arms around the smaller girl, carefully avoiding the visible bruises on her arms -damn metal headed bastard-

"What time is it? And if you made pancakes then I definitely forgive you for the fright you and your habit of waking up way too early gave me" She teased while hiding her previous panic.

" Almost eleven-thirty, you slept like a baby and I knew you would prefer to sleep a bit more. Want chocolate or strawberries on your pancakes? I ran out of maple syrup" The blond wrapped an arm around the taller girl's waist for a few more seconds with a small smile before letting go and taking a step back and serving both of them orange juice.

"Mm... Both." Cana smirked making both let out small laughs as they sat around Lucy's small table while enjoying their breakfast. "You do realize the master is planning to attack Phantom right?" Cana asked while chewing on a bit of sugary goodness.

"I know" Lucy sighed, a frown etching itself on her pretty face. "And you're not going to try to stop it? Don't get me wrong, I'm all in for making those bastards pay, but I thought you would be against it"

"I am, trust me. I already tried to talk the master out of it, he wouldn't listen to me" She sighed once again.

"Besides we both know that if we don't fight back then they will just attack once again. The guild won't wait for that to happen, Natsu certainly won't wait for long" She explained while remembering the dark look that their pink-haired friend had when he saw Lucy's injuries.

"True. Erza had to physically restrain him from going out and beating up Gajeel" Cana remarked obviously wanting to do just that herself.

"I don't believe he's really all that bad you know?" The brunette stared at Lucy, blinking for a few seconds, her mouth agape. "Huh?"

"I mean Gajeel was an ass, I'm not saying he wasn't and he did attack me, Jet and Droy, but... If he truly had wanted to hurt me even more or kill me, he could have." Cana blinked hard, her head not processing the information.

"He never once tried to seriously injure me and the fight looked more like a friendly spar than anything. I don't think he's a bad person." Gajeel was never a saint, but he wasn't a bad person either. She knew the guild would soon realize that. Cana stayed silent for a while before sighing.

"You are incorrigible, I swear..." Lucy simply gave a small twitch of the lips while getting up to clean their empty dishes. "Just promise me that if for some reason he asked for a second chance you would at least give him the benefit of the doubt."

"...Fine. I can't promise I wouldn't hit him though." Lucy gave her friend a big smile as well as a giggle.

That was all Lucy needed, convincing the rest of the guild -minus Makarov- would probably be more of a challenge.

**Hello lovelies :)**

**I hope you found this chapter to your liking. Also I wanted to clear something up from the last chapter, some of thought that Levy died at the hands of the spell. Basically exchanging her life for Lucy to be sent back in the past, which is false. Levy died before the spell could be finished, no lives were exchanged. Basically the spell shouldn't have worked, but it did. Lucy was sent to the past, Levy still being a part of it (god even I am not that cruel, I do love Levy. like a lot) Why did the spell work? Let's just say the stars are looking after Lucy...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke" Lucy deadpanned, staring blankly at the sweating Levy.

"Come on Lu! Don't make this hard on me!" The small bluenette begged with a small nervous laugh.

"Why wouldn't I? You all decided this without once talking to me about it." The blonde crossed her arms on her chest while looking down at the small bookworm.

"Because we knew you would be against the idea!" Levy argued as the two girls walked down the busy streets of Magnolia. Merchants selling as much as possible while kids played under the sun.

"Of course I would be against the idea of starting a guild war, Levy" The blonde frowned. "The council is going to flip. I thought that at least you would be smart enough to understand this is a bad idea." She sighed

"Of course I know this is a bad idea" Levy scoffed feeling somewhat insulted. "But we can't just let them get away with hurting you and the boys. Besides if we manage to prove they started it, there shouldn't be a problem"

As sweet as she was, Levy McGargen was a Fairy tail wizard through and through. An unpredictable and cunning fairy.

"Still violence won't solve anything and you know it" Lucy had seen enough violence for a lifetime. Levy giggled, the grocery bags she had in her arms almost falling to the ground in the process.

"You are right, but I'm sure it will make Jet and Droy feel better. They both have been itching for a fight" Lucy let out a small laugh remembering her friend's faces, they both wanted revenge on a certain dragon slayer.

"How about we talk about more serious things instead?" Levy asked with a straight face, her hold tightening on the bag in her arms. "Did you finish writing the seventh chapter of your novel?" Both girls looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before beginning to laugh loudly, earning a few curious looks.

"Don't ever change Levy" The two grocery bags in Lucy's hands almost fell as her whole body shook from laughter. "I'm serious! I want to know" The smaller fairy whined pulling out her best puppy dog face.

"I'm almost finished with it, but if I'm being honest I didn't have much time to write with all the mission I've been taking lately"

In her previous life, her novel had probably been her best accomplishment. It was more than just receiving an award or a big amount of money. That book was her story, their adventure. Everything was in there, her emotions, her adventures, her most personal thoughts, even her enemies...

This time it was different, the story wouldn't be the same and it somehow broke her heart.

"Awn that's too bad! I really want to read it!"

At the end of the day, it was all the same. Same Fairy tail, same enemies, everything is exactly the same... Except for her, nothing had changed except for her. She wasn't the same as she was back then and that's what changes the story. For the best or for the worst

It almost felt like burying a part of herself, the old Lucy was dead. That didn't mean she wanted to forget. Never, she owed that much to herself. That is why using a spell, that could remodel any inanimate object by using the caster's memory, she recreated her novel.

"I know and I already promised you, you would be the first to read it!" Some things really don't change do they?

She wasn't stupid enough to leave it somewhere it could be found. That book held some information about the future, after all, so she hid it in her room while masking it's presence with her magic.

This was supposed to be all, hide the book and never talk about it again. Seeing Levy again screwed that for her. Before she could stop herself, she was writing once again. The story about a conflicted girl who got a second chance that she didn't deserve.

She wasn't sure if she would ever try to publish that novel.

"You better! Talking about books, think I could borrow the ones I saw in your collection about basic magic?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at the slightly surprising question

"Sure I don't mind, but why if you don't mind me asking?" Levy blushed before looking away. "I was thinking about learning a secondary type of magic, maybe teleportation or speed magic like Jet!.." She fell silent for a bit.

"I-I know that my script magic while being useful isn't the strongest, I'm not stupid, I know I can never be as strong as Natsu or Erza, but... I want to help the guild, even if just a little" Levy's voice was as cheery as always, but there was a hint of desperation.

"...You help more than you know Levy" Lucy let her gaze fall on the guild's building in the distance, feeling Levy look at her intensely. "You always are there to cheer us up and let's be honest, most of the guild is all brawls and no brains" Levy laughed at the truth of that statement.

"You balance that Levy, you are right, your strength isn't in the power of your punch or magic. It's in your smiles and that brain of yours, that's not something you or anyone else should spit on" There was a small moment of silence, both girls looking at their beloved guild. "But if you want to learn a new form of magic, then maybe I could help you?"

"You always know what to say don't you Lucy?" The blonde simply smiled slightly at her friend.

"I do aim to please m'lady" The celestial wizard playfully bowed. "How about I escort you back at Fairy hills after dropping the groceries at the guild?" Levy giggled, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I would like nothing more my kind knight in shining armor~" They finally arrived at the -for once- empty guild building. Before putting all of the supplies in the kitchen -that is considered a sacred place only accessible to Mira and sometimes Levy or Laki. The rest of the guild considered too destructive. The two fairies then start their small journey to the Fairy hills dorms, talking about literature -what did you expect really?-.

"Aw man! It looks like it's about to rain!" Levy complains while looking at the sky that was clouding at a fast pace. "Yeah... Looks like it..." A single raindrop falls on her cheek and Lucy cannot help the nostalgic smile on her lips.

Juvia...

"Don't just stand there! We need to get cover!" Levy took her wrist in her small hand before dragging the dazed blonde away. However, before the smaller girl had the chance to get them both inside the nearest store, Lucy spotted a familiar woman walking towards them. The sight alone made her walk a little slower.

"Drip drip drop..." The closer Juvia approached them, the more rain fell on them. "What..? Who are you?" Levy asked accusingly the weirdly dressed woman.

"...drip drop... Juvia is the rain woman, it always is with her." She explained, her face neutral. "And what kind of women are you two?" Both fairies looked at each other, Levy's face full of curiosity,

"The book-loving kind" Lucy swore she saw some emotion similar to curiosity shine in Juvia's eyes at Levy's answer. "How...peculiar, most women do not like Juvia very much. You two seem very strange...I must go now, a pleasure to meet the both of you"

"Wait, what?! How are we weird?" Levy asked clearly being offended. "And there is nothing wrong with us loving books!" The fiery girl stated as Juvia slowly walked past them.

"Non! Non! Non! Juvia mon amie! You must not shy away from the task at hand!" A figure suddenly materialized next to them, Levy squealing a little in surprise.

"No Monsieur Sol." Juvia slowly said, turning around to face them. "You see, it seems that this girl is our cible" He leaned closer to the water mage while pointing the blonde with his chin lightly.

"I see... So she is the one..." Blank deep blue eyes met with Lucy's light brown ones and before she could stop herself, she gave Juvia a smile. Forgetting about Sol, Levy, where and when... This seemed to destabilize the young woman who quickly hardened herself.

"What do you mean by target? " Levy asked her hand clenching around Lucy's thin wrist. "Ah! Pardonnez-moi! I forgot to tell you my name, I am Sol of the Element four. Also known as Sol of the earth, but it would be better of you to call me Monsieur Sol!"

"My dear companion here is named Juvia of the great sea! She is also a part of the Element four of Phantom Lord" Sol did some weird hand gestures in Juvia's direction while introducing her, Levy tensing.

"To answer your previous question mademoiselle, we were sent here on a mission you see! To collect your friend here and bring her back at the guild at once" He darkly grinned as Levy frowned.

"No way in hell you creeps!" The fiery fairy glared as Lucy and Juvia simply looked at each other, Lucy smiling while Juvia frowned, her blue eyes shining in confusion. Levy tugged Lucy closer to her small body, her eyes shooting lightning to the two Phantom Lord's wizards.

"Levy." Lucy gently put a calming hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Calm down. As for you two..." The blonde then turned to the two phantoms with a small smile. "How about you explain to us exactly what does Phantom Lord want with me, I'm sure we can all come to an agreement"

This caused all three wizards to freeze in shock for a few seconds. "You can't be serious Lucy! Those guys attacked you and destroyed the guildhall!"

"Non! Non! Non! Both these offenses were Gajeel's doing, although we both were with him in spirit!" Sol chuckled making Levy glare harder. "You bastard!"

"Is this really necessary, Monsieur Sol? Let's just take the girl and go back to the guild." Juvia emotionlessly stated making Lucy slightly wince. "Don't even think about it you bit-" Before Levy could finish her insult, both fairies found themselves in two separate water bubbles.

Lucy immediately held her breath as water surrounded her, training with Aquarius for the past few months made her a pretty capable swimmer and she could hold her breath underwater for a long amount of time. Levy, however could not.

The small girl refused to let go of her wrist even as she began to fall into unconsciousness, stubborn she was. Lucy's smile finally fell as Levy fought against herself, trying to stay conscious. The blond's eyes narrowed and seemingly darkened as she glared at the two phantoms.

Both wizards froze once they sensed the dark aura from the previously peaceful blonde. Her dark honey-colored eyes were narrowed dangerously at them, their color almost black. Their eyes widened as a bright blue unfamiliar tattoo drew itself on her collarbones, her simple green shirt had became slightly transparent because of the water making it easy to see the drawing that somehow radiated of pure magical power.

And then things went downhills.

Both water locks exploded, water flying everywhere. "Wh-what..? How..?" Juvia dumbly stared at the water at her feet as Monsieur Sol began panicking. Both fairies fell, Lucy landed on her feet and caught the unconscious Levy before she could fall on the ground. An arm around her waist easily supporting the light girl, her other hand checking her pulse.

"Why?" Both phantoms tensed further as the blonde gently sat Levy against the closest wall and began to walk straight towards them. "Why do you people always choose goddamn violence over nothing, instead of trying to talk? Is it really that hard to understand that unnecessary violence will never solve anything?"

"Believe me or not, I would have come with you peacefully and discussed the matter like civilized people. And yet you chose to act like savage animals, attacking without reason, hurting innocent people..." Against their will, both Juvia and Sol looked at the unconscious blue-haired fairy.

"Then I guess I'll have to return the favor." Before they had time to think, the blonde fairy had already kicked Sol into the wall and given a powerful punch to Juvia's stomach. The water mage fell to the floor to her knees looking up at the blonde in horror.

"How..? Juvia is made of water, how does this hurt?" Lucy brushed away the regret remembering herself that she would soon have her Juvia back. "That was a punch infused with solid magic energy, so it didn't pass through the water." She explained before gently putting her hand over the girl's ocean eyes, her palm glowing a light green color.

"Sweet dreams" When Lucy took her hand away, the rain woman slowly fell down on the ground. The blonde woman sighed before gently turning around and lifting Juvia in her arms 'princess style'

"Think you could help me and transport Levy?" Lucy's voice carried out in the seemingly empty alley. It was silent for a few seconds before slow footsteps were heard.

"I thought you were supposed to go with them and I was just supposed to follow you after bringing Levy back home. This was your idea." Lucy glared slightly at the figure emerging from the shadows.

"I know, but I changed my mind." Levy delicately was lifted into strong arms before being put on the figure's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You mean you lost your temper" A deep chuckle left his covered lips while Lucy's pulled into a frown.

"... Just help me bring them both at my place, they should be knocked out for at least an hour" His green eyes, that were so dark they looked black, twinkled with barely contained amusement. "So bossy"

"And they call you fairy tail's most mysterious member. A tease, that's what you are" She accused the male as she walked closer to him. He didn't deny the accusation, simply putting his free hand on her shoulder and teleporting the four of them at Lucy's apartment.

_**I'm aware that it's been awhile and I'm sorry for it, truthfully I barely even have the time to write. So I hope you enjoyed this late Valentine's gift!**_


End file.
